Négociations
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Et si Gandalf n'avait pas pensé dès le départ à s'occuper de Smaug par la force en aidant treize nains à récupérer Erebor? Andùnë Angulocë, le seul Grand Vers qui veuille bien l'écouter, pourrait permettre de négocier avec son comparse doré./ Fic à OC.
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir).

Me revoilà, cette fois avec une fic longue, du moins à plusieurs chapitres. Je la conçois entre 4 et 5 chapitres en comptant le prologue qui suit et l'épilogue. L'histoire se passerait avant la quête de Thorin et cie; je dirais une année avant. Grâce à ma nouvelle version du _Hobbit_, j'ai retrouvé l'existence d'un texte racontant comment Gandalf a mis en place la quête d'Erebor. Peut-être utiliserais-je cette source pour faire des chapitres centrés sur Gandalf; les autres étant dévolu à mon OC. Cela car les évènements se passeraient au même moment et seraient corrélés.

Mon OC est un dragon, le résumé le disait déjà. Un Grand Vers pour être exact; de la même race que Smaug donc. Toutes les informations sur la croissance des dragons et leur besoin de métal vient de ma propre conception des dragons, forgées à partir de plusieurs lectures.

Evidemment, rien du _Hobbit_ ou de l'univers de JRR Tolkien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais qu'emprunter encore une fois. :) Toutefois, je pense pouvoir dire que mon OC est à moi. x)

* * *

_Prologue_

Andùnë se prélassait au soleil, indifférente à son environnement. Du moins, était-ce l'impression qu'elle donnait, ainsi avachie sur le large rocher recouvert de mousse. Les rayons de l'astre du jour la recouvraient, faisant miroiter sa peau écailleuse, et elle ronronnait de bien-être sous ces douces caresses. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait sous l'effet de son puissant souffle et c'était le seul mouvement qui troublait son immobilité.

Mais Gandalf savait.

Il savait à quel point Andùnë pouvait devenir dangereuse. Il savait la vitesse dont elle était capable et connaissait la férocité de son instinct, si aiguisé qu'il ne laissait rien échapper à sa vigilance. La croire endormie et, de ce fait, à la merci d'un quelconque mal rampant serait une grossière erreur. Une erreur mortelle qui plus est. Le magicien l'avait déjà vue rompre la colonne vertébrale d'un sanglier de la seule force de ses mâchoires.

Non pas qu'elle avait une force exceptionnelle selon les critères de sa race. Andùnë Angulocë était exactement ce que son nom signifiait : un dragon aux couleurs du soleil couchant. Ou plutôt une dragonne. D'après les connaissances du magicien, la dernière de sa race. Et même Andùnë ne savait pas si elle était effectivement la dernière. Elle disait souvent que d'autres dragonnes pouvaient se cacher quelque part sur ce monde – ou plutôt dans ses profondeurs. Mais cela sonnait plus comme un espoir qu'une vérité. En cela le magicien était soulagé : il y avait déjà bien assez de dragons encore en vie. S'ils s'étaient tous avérés comme Andùnë, plus réfléchie que mauvaise, le monde aurait pu s'accommoder de ces mastodontes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. « Malheureusement », se dit Gandalf. « Il y en a encore un capable de jeter une ombre sur ce monde. »

Le magicien se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette parmi les ombres du feuillage. Il était resté assez longtemps dans le vent pour qu'Andùnë ait senti sa présence et par conséquent ne tente pas de l'attaquer, le prenant pour un quelconque ennemi. Toutefois la dragonne ne fit pas mine de bouger de sa position. Ni d'ouvrir les yeux…ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Soupirant, Gandalf s'appuya un peu plus sur son bâton et demanda d'une voix légèrement courroucée :

-Allez-vous me faire attendre encore longtemps, dame Andùnë ?

-Dame ?, répéta la grande créature avant d'émettre un son qui oscillait entre le ronronnement et le rire. Je ne savais pas qu'il convenait de m'appeler par ce titre. Cela va bien mieux à la grâce des elfes.

-Andùnë Angulocë, rouspéta le vieux magicien, Je ne pense pas être d'humeur à supporter votre humour plus que douteux.

Un œil doré s'ouvrit enfin et fixa le magicien avec ce qu'il identifia comme de la curiosité. Son confrère ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple et Gandalf se retrouva soudain dévisagé par deux orbes de pur métal en fusion. Il se sentit frissonner mais il ne détourna ni ne baissa les yeux. Andùnë restait une créature devant laquelle il ne fallait pas montrer de faiblesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cette humeur ? On dirait qu'un troupeau d'insectes a élu domicile dans votre barbe. Je dois dire que c'est une chose très exaspérante. Si vous savez combien j'insupporte ces petites créatures ! Notamment quand elles s'infiltrent dans mes écailles, là où même ma langue fourchue ne peux les atteindre. Je compatis, Gandalf.

Le magicien dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas frapper le museau de cette dragonne farceuse avec son bâton. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un jour où elle était déterminée à ne pas l'écouter !

-Andùnë ! Soyez sérieuse je vous prie. L'un des vôtres est plus que concerné dans l'affaire dont je veux vous parler.

Tout de suite, la dragonne parut plus intéressée. Ses oreilles se pointèrent en direction du magicien et son air se fit nettement plus sérieux.

-Les derniers évènements me font penser que je ne peux plus laisser la situation ainsi. Mais avant d'agir par la force, je me suis demandé si vous ne vouliez pas essayer de régler la chose sans un bain de sang.

-Arrêtez de parler en énigmes, Gandalf, et nommez ce problème, quel qu'il soit !, s'impatienta la dragonne en frappant violemment le sol de sa queue. Le magicien ne se formalisa pas de ce mouvement d'humeur.

-Vous voulez un nom ? Soit. Le voici : Smaug le doré.

Andùnë redressa sa large tête, dominant aisément le magicien. Sa surprise se voyait dans chaque partie de son corps. Ses ailes étaient à moitié dépliées et ses écailles hérissées. Un nuage de vapeur l'avait entourée, expiré par son souffle puissant, auréolant son corps rougeoyant dans une brume épaisse.

-Smaug est l'un des derniers Grands Vers, ma race, qui courent sur cette terre, j'en conviens. Mais en quoi suis-je utile dans cette affaire ? Nous ne nous connaissons que très peu et les rares souvenirs que j'ai de lui sont ceux d'un dragonnet exaspérant qui hurlait toujours en plus d'être vil. Nos routes se sont vites séparées.

-Alors vous le connaissez, au contraire que je le croyais, commenta Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils. Il espérait que cela ne perturberait pas trop les choses. Dans mon plan, je n'avais besoin que d'un dragon assez sage pour m'écouter. Il est dit que seul un dragon peut tuer aisément un autre dragon. De cela en peut en tirer que seul un dragon peut traiter avec un autre sur le même niveau de négociations.

-Vous voulez que je négocie avec Smaug le doré ?, s'exclama Andùmë dont la surprise allait en croissant. Gandalf le Gris ne venait pas souvent la voir mais c'était bien la première fois que sa visite revêtait une telle importance. La dragonne devint songeuse : se passait-il quelque chose ?

-Sur quelle affaire ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si remarquable pour vous ennuyer ?

-Où étiez-vous ces dernières années, Andùnë Angulocë ? N'avez-vous rien entendu de la chute de ce grand royaume nain, loin à l'est, dans le nord lointain ? N'avez-vous pas ouïe dire qu'Erebor était tombée ?

Andùnë se renfrogna devant la réprimande. Ses oreilles se couchèrent le long de son cou et elle claqua légèrement des mâchoires avant de se défendre :

- Les ailes des dragons les amènent plus loin que vous ne le pensez, Gandalf ! J'étais partie vers le lointain Harad, cherchant l'aventure et la découverte de nouvelles terres. Les oliphants sont d'ailleurs un repas digne du combat qu'il faut mener pour l'avoir. Mais les haradhrims n'ont guère appréciés de voir leurs chères bêtes être mangées. Avant de devenir une nuisance à éliminer, je suis revenue. Et je n'ai pas entendu parler de cette affaire. Mes seules conservations sont celles que j'entretiens avec les oiseaux et ils ne sont guère loquaces sur les sujets autres que leur nid ou l'évènement de la veille. De plus, en quoi cette connaissance pourrait-elle m'éclairer sur la présente affaire ?

-Il faudra que vous m'en disiez plus long sur votre présence au Harad, dit Gandalf, intrigué qu'elle soit allée aussi loin. Mais pour l'heure sachez cela : Smaug est à l'origine de la chute d'Erebor. Il a tué les nains, piétiné leur fierté et prit leur patrie, tout comme leur or. Le Grand Vers se prélasse maintenant sur un tas d'or, dans une forteresse presque impossible à prendre. Et il martyrise les régions alentours depuis lors.

-Smaug ? Sur un tas d'or ?

Gandalf recula d'un pas en avisant le regard rouge de colère qu'abordait maintenant la dragonne. Le magicien prépara mentalement un sort le mettant à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque de la part de l'imprévisible créature. Elle était prompte à passer du courroux au rire ou de la joie à une grande lassitude. Même le sage Istar ne pouvait prévoir quelle pensée se formait dans le cerveau de la formidable créature.

Mais, heureusement, Andùnë n'était pas en colère contre lui.

-Cet arrogant mâle ! Ce voleur sans honneur ! Ce pleurnichard de premier ordre ! Ce…ce ! Smaug couché sur un tas d'or ? Je n'ai jamais entendue pareil absurdité !

-C'est pourtant le cas, rappela laconiquement le vieux magicien en se demandant quel insecte qu'elle détestait tant avait pu la piquer pour la mettre dans cet état. Elle frappa le sol de sa patte griffue avant de grogner :

-Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec Smaug !

Gandalf tiqua devant cette affirmation aussi virulente. Andùnë semblait bien décidée sur ce point et, la connaissant, il savait combien il allait être difficile de la convaincre de marcher dans son plan.

-Andùnë, commença le magicien d'un air autoritaire, lui valant au moins l'attention de la dragonne, Si vous négociez avec Smaug…

-J'ai dit ne pas vouloir avoir à faire avec lui !, le coupa violemment la dragonne en s'ébrouant avec force. La voyant prête à décoller dans les quelques prochaines minutes, Gandalf osa enfin faire ce qu'il s'était interdit plus tôt. Son bâton s'abattit sur le museau épais dans un bruit mat qui sembla tout figer autour des deux protagonistes.

-Andùnë Angulocë ! Veuillez rester ici jusqu'à la fin de notre discussion !

Le sang d'Andùnë ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas un tempérament doux et patient quel dragon en avait un semblable ? Elle était reine dans les cieux, sur la terre et dans les mers. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Ouvrant sa gueule immense, où siégeaient tels des rois ses crocs innombrables, la grande créature poussa un rugissement dont la force et l'amplitude envoyèrent le magicien par terre, son chapeau seulement retenu par une main assez rapide. Les sons de la forêt se turent et il fallut du temps à Gandalf pour qu'il puisse entendre et voir à nouveau. Il avait eu de la chance en vérité.

Le cri d'un dragon ne pouvait-il pas tuer ? Et avec cette si petite distance…

Oui, il devait s'estimer chanceux qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué. Andùnë claqua des mâchoires, comme pour rappeler qu'elle pourrait l'avaler sans problème si l'envie l'en prenait, mais elle ne partit pas non plus. Sa colère semblait passée. Et il y avait maintenant une autre étincelle dans ses yeux dorés.

Celle d'une certaine peur.

Gandalf était tout de même l'un des Istari, envoyé par les Valar pour protéger la Terre du Milieu de Sauron. Et les dragons n'étaient pas réputés pour être des créatures du Bien tout au contraire !

-Vous êtes-vous calmées ?, demanda le magicien tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Andùnë s'assit puissamment sur son arrière-train avant d'acquiescer avec lenteur. Son éclat avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire se rendre compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin dans l'enfantillage.

-Pourquoi être si opposée à aller voir Smaug ? Ne vous languissez-vous pas des autres dragons ?

-Pas de celui-là.

Elle se remit à bouder et Gandalf se demanda s'il n'avait pas entamé une quête sans espoir en pensant convaincre une dragonne d'agir selon son plan. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ait des antagonistes avec Smaug !

-Que s'est-il passé entre vous et le Grand Vers doré ?, s'enquit-il finalement. Connaître le nœud du problème devrait lui permettre de le résoudre. Andùnë ne lui adressa au début qu'un coup d'œil, les lèvres toujours serrées dans sa mine boudeuse. Mais l'insistance dans le regard du magicien la poussa à se confier.

-Nous étions encore jeunes, sans nos ailes qui sortent à l'âge adulte, et pour lui sans son feu. Je suis en effet plus âgée de quelques semaines tout au plus. La mauvaise réputation, malheureusement non usurpée, de notre race avait fait que nous nous retrouvions sans parents pour nous guider dans nos jeunes années. Nous étions affamés. Il était sans feu et moi blessée seuls nous ne pouvions rien faire mais, en unissant nos forces, nous avons pu chasser une biche que nous avons partagé, même si ce goulu voulut tout prendre pour lui tout seul ! Je lui donnai alors un peu de ces clous que j'avais trouvés dans les restes d'une caravane et même une pièce d'or, l'une des deux que je possédais.

-Des clous et une pièce d'or ?, répéta le magicien, ayant du mal à saisir le sens d'un tel cadeau qui semblait, aux yeux d'Andùnë, être un présent digne d'un roi. La dragonne souffla bruyamment en marmonnant contre l'incompréhension des deux pattes. Elle finit tout de même par expliquer :

-Nos écailles ont besoin de métal, Gandalf. Et plus il est précieux, meilleur il est. Voilà pourquoi nous raffolons de l'or. Mais chez certains, cet amour est plus grand que l'instinct de survie. Ils se mettent en danger en volant le métal des autres, commentant des méfaits qui leur valent la mort. Les guerres du Premier Âge avaient déjà bien décimées la race des Grands Vers mais cette obsession de l'or aura été bien plus meurtrière.

-Voilà pourquoi Smaug a pris Erebor. Ou plus généralement, pourquoi les dragons aiment tant l'or. Mais vous ne m'avez pas encore dit la raison de l'inimité qui couve entre vous et Smaug.

-Vous m'avez coupé, maugréa la dragonne avant de reprendre son récit : Voyant que j'avais du métal sur moi, ce fourbe a attendu que mes blessures me fassent m'endormir malgré toutes mes réticences et…Ah ! Quel être vil ! Quelle malfaisante créature ! Il me les a pris, Gandalf ! Il me les a pris !

-Vos clous ? Votre métal ? Etais-ce un si grand mal ? Certes, il vous a volé mais je pensais à un acte plus vil encore, comme une trahison. Ah ! Mais c'en ai une, n'est-ce pas ? Vous lui avez fait confiance.

-Nous avions partagé la même nourriture et le même métal. Je pensais pouvoir relâcher un peu mes gardes mais il m'a volé, sachant pertinemment me condamner à la mort. J'avais besoin de ces métaux, Gandalf, pour accélérer ma guérison et reformer mes écailles. Mes blessures étaient graves- j'avais été embrochée par un sanglier.

Gandalf hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris la raison qu'avait Andùnë de détester Smaug. La dragonne voulut alors se recoucher, pensant en avoir fini avec cette histoire, et n'ayant donc plus besoin de partir, mais le magicien n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il reprit quelques instants plus tard :

-Vous avez survécu puisque vous voilà devant moi, dans la force que l'âge apporte à votre race.

-Pas de son fait !, contra avec force la dragonne. Smaug m'a condamnée à la mort et seule Chance m'a sauvée ! J'ai eu l'heureux hasard de tomber sur les restes rouillés d'une roulotte bordée de fer. Ce métal m'a guéri mais sa rouille m'a rendue malade pendant de longues semaines.

Andùnë tira la langue d'un air amer devant ces souvenirs. Gandalf s'appuya sur son bâton, un brave bout de bois pour résister à toutes ces pressions, et se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il allait réussir à avoir ce pour quoi il était venu.

L'agissement d'Andùnë dans la situation en Erebor.

-Ne pouvez-vous vraiment pas aller le voir ?, s'entêta à demander le magicien, pas prêt de laisser tomber l'affaire. Andùnë pesta contre un tel entêtement et Gandalf crut déceler une comparaison avec un nain dans ses grognements- chose qu'il ne releva pas. Mais au lieu de bouder une nouvelle fois, elle lui posa une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas :

-Vous voulez que je le tue ? Cela ne serait pas pour me déplaire car ôter de la surface de la terre un être aussi vil ne peut qu'être bénéfique. Mais je crains d'en être incapable dans ma situation. Je ne dors pas sur un trésor, au contraire de Smaug, et ma cuirasse est loin d'être aussi épaisse que celle qu'il doit avoir. Alors, je vous le redemande, voulez-vous donc que j'essaie de le tuer ?

Gandalf jeta un regard surpris à la dragonne. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette pensée ait effleuré son esprit mais il l'avait écarté, ne voulant pas imposer un poids de plus au fardeau déjà lourd que portait celle qu'on disait la dernière dragonne de Terre de Milieu la seule parmi les siens à vouloir agir selon la raison et non la haine et la méchanceté.

-Non, répondit le magicien, Je vous l'ai dit : je veux que vous négociez avec le Grand Vers doré.

-Que puis-je lui offrir contre un tas d'or capable de le recouvrir en entier ?, demanda Andùnë en haussant les épaules devant l'absurdité de la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'un dragon, surtout comme Smaug, voudrait contre la perte de son or ?

-La possibilité d'être avec un membre de sa race, déclara Gandalf, abattant sa carte maîtresse. Les dragons sont solitaires mais non fait pour vivre éternellement seuls.

-Vous voulez voir si l'on peut toucher la corde sensible de Smaug ?, s'étonna Andùnë. Elle partit alors d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit trembler le sol par sa force et faillit éjecter à nouveau le magicien par terre. Une fois son fou rire passé, la dragonne finit en secouant la tête négativement : Votre plan est insensé.

-Vraiment ?

Andùnë plissa son long museau devant la question. Le magicien était perspicace. Il avait tout de suite décelé qu'elle n'avait pas été entièrement catégorique dans son affirmation de la folie de son plan. Il était vrai que penser être à nouveau en présence d'un autre Grand Vers, soit-il Smaug, l'emplissait d'une amère nostalgie. Celle d'une époque où elle avait eu des parents d'autres créatures comme elle qui la comprenaient pleinement.

Mais Smaug serait-il sensible à de tels sentiments ?

-Cela serait possible, convint finalement la dragonne, même si fort improbable. Le cœur de Smaug est bien plus noir que le mien. Je ne sais si je saurais le toucher. Et puis, êtes-vous sûr que je ne succomberais pas à mon tour à l'attrait de l'or ? Alors vous aurez deux dragons qui garderont Erebor. Ou si l'un de nous tue l'autre, il en restera toujours un. Je crains que les chances que nous nous entretuons soit minces.

-Je ne veux pas votre mort !, gronda le magicien en comprenant que la méfiante créature, chassée par tous du fait de sa nature, pouvait _vraiment_ penser à cette possibilité. Il reprit plus calmement son plaidoyer : N'avez-vous pas résistée à cet attrait pendant tout ce temps ? Je sais que vous possédez un don de métamorphose, Andùnë. Tout comme je connais vos agissements dans les villages. Vous prenez forme humaine et vous allez vendre le produit de vos chasses et de vos cueillettes. Voilà d'où viennent l'or et le métal que vous possédez. Vous n'avez jamais volé pensez-vous vraiment que de l'or acquis d'une façon aussi sanglante que celui que possède Smaug vous attirerez ?

-Vous avez une haute opinion de moi, Gandalf.

Andùnë ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronronner. Elle éprouvait du plaisir au fait que l'Istar la pense capable de résister à l'attrait de l'or amassé par Smaug. Cela voulait dire qu'il lui faisait véritablement confiance. Alors elle pouvait bien lui rendre ce service. Que risquait-elle dans cette entreprise? Une petite escarmouche avec un mâle empâté par des années de sommeil. Quelques blessures qu'il lui causerait. Peut-être sa fierté piétinée. Une bonne colère devant l'arrogance de Smaug.

Pas de quoi être bien dangereux pour elle.

-D'accord, Gandalf, dit-elle finalement, J'accepte d'aller essayer de négocier avec Smaug.

Le magicien parut soulagé qu'elle veuille- enfin !- se ranger à son plan. Mais son sourire de contentement disparut bien vite devant celui, tout de crocs, que la dragonne afficha soudain. Ses yeux possédaient maintenant un éclat de malice qui lui fit craindre le pire. D'autant plus quand il mit un adjectif sur ce sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

Un sourire mutin.

-Mais…, commença-t-elle avant de laisser sa voix couler dans l'air sans rien ajouter.

-Oui ?, s'enquit le magicien, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de retarder l'échéance. Qui y-a-t-il ?

-J'exige compensation !, finit la dragonne d'un ton joyeux, secouant la queue comme un chien content de ses actions. Je veux un contrat en bonne et due forme, comme si vous engagiez un mercenaire.

-Et donc une récompense, en conclut le magicien. La dragonne hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire. En bonnes pièces trébuchantes ?, finit Gandalf, ayant deviné où elle venait en venir. Andùnë ronronna de plus belle avant d'abaisser son œil au niveau du visage du magicien, d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Il faut bien que je me prépare une cuirasse capable de me protéger d'un coup tordu de Smaug.

Après quoi, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et le magicien se sentit bien petit, d'autant plus quand elle ouvrit ses larges ailes qui lui cachèrent l'éclat du soleil. Elle était fantastique, se découpant ainsi du paysage rougeoyant en arrière-plan un rouge flamboyant qui se retrouvait sur les écailles du Grand Vers.

-Revenez ici quand vous aurez le contrat et la récompense. Je veux bien diviser cette dernière en deux : avant et après. Et un pourcentage pour coups et blessures. Au revoir, Gandalf !

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant que ses pattes puissantes ne la propulsent du sol. L'onde de choc ainsi créée obligea le magicien à tenir une nouvelle fois son chapeau pour qu'il ne s'envole pas. L'Istar regarda la dragonne devenir un point dans le ciel avant de faire demi-tour. Puis il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu dans la clairière.

Cette dernière retrouva alors son calme…jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

Gandalf revint dans la clairière quelques semaines plus tard. Amasser une quantité d'or et de métal capable de contenter Andùnë avait été plus long qu'il ne le pensait. Il espérait que la dragonne, exaspérée par son absence, ne soit pas déjà partie. Elle ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit car la nourriture devenait rare si elle s'attardait trop. L'endroit était vide quand il arriva enfin mais le magicien ne désespéra pas. Il s'assit sur un rocher et attendit patiemment.

L'ombre de la nuit commençait à le recouvrir quand il entendit un claquement dans l'air. L'instant d'après, les arbres alentours bruissèrent sous l'effet d'un vent violent et une large silhouette se posa en douceur sur le rocher couvert de mousse. Andùnë referma ses ailes, après avoir vérifié leur état, puis se tourna vers Gandalf. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat sauvage. Et affamé.

Elle avait senti le métal.

-Bonsoir, Andùnë, commença le magicien en douceur, testant la réaction de la dragonne. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir, il savait la prudence être de mise. Il avait affaire à une dragonne cette race qui, du temps de Morgoth, avait été la deuxième en puissance derrière les Balrogs. Mais Andùnë lui sourit sans dévoiler ses crocs et l'Istar se détendit.

-Que votre journée ait été bonne ou mauvaise, Gandalf, dit-elle avec une joie qui ne laissait pas planer le doute sur la bonne fortune de _sa_ journée, que votre nuit soit pleine de chance !

-Un bonsoir aurait suffi, maugréa le magicien, sans toutefois pourvoir réprimer son sourire. Les salutations d'Andùmë changeaient souvent tout comme son humeur en fait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bougon, grogna la dragonne tout en léchant l'une de ses griffes encore rougie par le sang de sa dernière proie. « Voilà la raison de son retard », se dit le magicien, « Elle était en chasse. » Sa toilette finie, Andùmë regarda le magicien et lui demanda :

- Alors, notre accord tient toujours ?

-Voici le contrat que vous avez demandé.

Gandalf sortit des replis de ses vêtements un large morceau de parchemin. Aux yeux de personnes extérieures, il aurait paru immense mais, entre les griffes d'Andùmë, il fit si minuscule que l'Istar craignit qu'il ne fût pas assez grand pour qu'elle puisse le lire et surtout le signer. Mais Andùmë le déplia sans rien dire et ses yeux semblèrent aller de lignes en lignes sans éprouver trop de problèmes.

-Cela m'a l'air en ordre, commenta-t-elle tout en continuant sa lecture : Je ne dois que parler avec Smaug et essayer de le convaincre de partir d'Erebor. Que ce soit en cas d'échec ou de réussite, j'aurais droit à…Oh ! Voilà une bien bonne récompense. Vu que je n'avais pas fixé de prix, j'aurais cru que vous me donnerait quelque chose de bien moins conséquent.

-Vous risquez votre vie tout de même.

-Ma vie ?, répéta Andùnë avant de renifler avec mépris, Ce n'est pas Smaug qui me la prendra. Si nous engageons un combat, même si je n'ai aucune chance de gagner du fait de sa cuirasse, lui ne pourra pas me blesser grièvement ! Ce mâle n'a que trop passé d'années à dormir alors que je voguais dans les cieux à la conquête de nouveaux horizons. Je dois avoir sur mon corps bien plus de cicatrices que le doré ! Combien de fois ai-je failli finir embrochée par un oliphant ces dernières années que j'ai passé au Harad ?

-Tout peut arriver, lui rappela Gandalf, espérant que la dragonne ne sous-estime pas trop le puissant Grand Vers qu'était Smaug. Quant à votre pourcentage-je dois d'ailleurs dire que vous avez passé trop de temps avec des mercenaires- je l'ai fixé à un dixième de la somme convenue pour la moindre blessure et un trentième pour chaque coup reçu.

Andùnë ronronna d'acquiescement tout en finissant sa lecture. Elle apprécia l'écriture fine de la signature du magicien avant de griffer légèrement la peau de ses doigts. Une goutte écarlate ne tarda pas à en sortir et la dragonne y trempa l'une de ses griffes aiguisées. Puis elle prit le morceau de parchemin et signa élégamment avec ses noms.

-Moi, Andùmë Angolucë, dit-elle alors d'une voix forte en levant l'une de ses pattes, jure, par l'écrit, la parole et le sang, de respecter les clauses de ce contrat, à moins que la mort ne me sépare de mon devoir.

Gandalf hocha la tête avec solennité avant de répondre au serment de la dragonne :

-Moi, Gandalf Mithrandir, membre de l'Ordre des Istari, déclare avoir entendu le serment, donné par l'écrit, la parole et le sang, d'Andùnë Angolucë. Si la personne ci-avant rompt son engagement, je me devrai de la poursuivre jusqu'à son accomplissement.

Le magicien reprit alors le contrat, le plia, avant de le tendre à Andùnë qui le rangea dans la sacoche en vieux cuir solide qui pendait à son cou. A son gonflement, Gandalf devina que la dragonne avait mis de côté quelques nourritures. Connaissant la capacité des dragons à jeuner sur un long temps, le magicien comprit qu'elle comptait rallier Erebor sur le champ.

-Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il ?

-Nous sommes bien loin d'Erebor, je le crains. Il me faudra quelques semaines pour arriver en vue de la Montagne Solitaire. De plus, je ne souhaite ni être vue ni arrivée dans un état de grande fatigue. Je devrais sûrement faire un bout de chemin en humaine. Ah ! J'aurais dû vous demander un cheval. Je vais devoir utiliser ma récompense pour m'en acheter un.

-Si vous m'assurez ne pas le manger, je vous fais ce prêt, régla le magicien en sortant une bourse, Revendez-le quand vous n'en aurez plus besoin et rendez-moi cet argent.

-De l'or à l'odeur, non de l'argent. Je ne comprends pas l'utilité d'appeler argent les pièces que vous utilisez pour monnayer. De l'or est de l'or. De l'argent est de l'argent. Et du cuivre et du cuivre. Je ferais toutefois comme vous le dites.

Andùmë prit les bourses –celle petite du prêt, celle bien grande de sa récompense en avance- et les fourra toutes deux dans sa sacoche qu'elle ferma avec précaution. Elle ne tenait pas à tout perdre en vol ! Alors qu'elle ouvrait ses ailes, prête à partir, une pensée lui vint et elle se retourna vers Gandalf, un air amusé inscrit sur son visage.

-Et si la pauvre bête se fait tuer ? Si elle tombe dans un ravin ? Si elle se prend une flèche d'orc ou qu'un warg en fait sa proie ?

-Et bien, dans ce cas-là, mangez-la car sinon ce serait un gâchis, répondit Gandalf et, comme elle acquiesçait d'un air satisfait, il précisa bien : Mais vous devrait me payer sur vos propres deniers –comme vous n'aimez pas le terme argent.

-Alors j'ai intérêt à y faire attention, rit la dragonne. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vais y aller, Gandalf. Que la chance vous sourisse où que vous alliez !

-Vous parlez beaucoup de chance, Andùnë. Croyez donc un peu en les capacités de chacun.

-J'ai appris que Chance et Hasard y sont beaucoup dans notre survie alors je ne vais pas manquer de reconnaître leur pouvoir. Au revoir, Gandalf, ou adieu si jamais la chance choisit de seconder Smaug !

-Au revoir, voilà mon choix, car je sais que votre force et votre ruse sont grandes. Soyez prompte pour m'informer du résultat de votre quête. Quant à moi j'ai une affaire à préparer à l'ouest.

-Quelle est-elle si je puis m'en informer ?, demanda Andùnë qui ne pouvait retenir sa curiosité. Le magicien, déjà en train de repartir par monts et par vaux, se retourna vers la dragonne et lui répondit d'un ton amusé :

-Une dans laquelle vous n'aurez pas à vous impliquer. Allez ! Au revoir.

Et sur ces derniers mots, l'Istar s'évanouit dans les ombres du bois. Andùnë pouvait encore sentir son odeur, mélange de douceur et de puissance, mais elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. Elle riva son regard doré dans l'astre embrasé qui se couchait, ses couleurs écarlates se reflétant sur ses consœurs qui miroitaient sur la cuirasse du Grand Vers. Elle avait une grande route à faire, il ne fallait pas traîner.

Andùnë décolla dans un tourbillon de vent et ses ailes immenses battirent vers cet horizon lointain qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas encore allée dans l'est malgré ses errances et sa curiosité, les nains y étant trop puissants pour qu'elle s'y sente en sécurité. Elle était une dragonne après tout. Et tous connaissaient la haine que vouaient les nains à sa race. Une haine qui avait ses raisons : Smaug n'était pas le premier à s'emparer de leurs richesses. Un sentiment de joie se propagea dans le corps d'Andùmë, faisant battre ses ailes plus vite et plus fort. Elle allait finalement la voir.

La Montagne Solitaire se dressant fièrement dans le ciel.

Erebor.

* * *

J'espère que cette lecture vous aura diverti.


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontres

Et bien, je suis légèrement en retard. Deux semaines pour faire ce chapitre... Je m'en excuse, j'ai beaucoup de boulot à côté.

Je rappelle que tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et ses descendants. Sauf Andùnë. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Rencontres_

Les craquements sourds que firent ses os lors d'un énième battement d'ailes arrachèrent une grimace à Andùnë. Elle volait depuis longtemps, haut dans le ciel la journée pour ne pas se faire repérer, plus bas dans la nuit, se permettant de planer pour se reposer. Toutefois, elle sentait ses forces décliner. Voilà bien une semaine qu'elle ne s'était pas posée, mangeant dans les airs, dormant par petits coups. Si elle s'entêtait encore, elle risquait des blessures aussi inutiles que gênantes. Poussant un soupir, la dragonne entreprit de se poser sur le sol, ne troublant le calme de la nuit que lorsque son corps massif entra en contact avec la pierre.

Elle était arrivée dans les grandes étendues de plaines du Rohan.

Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle aurait voulu aller plus loin pour se poser dans un endroit moins découvert. Sur ces plaines, sa hauteur et sa riche couleur faisaient qu'elle était visible à des lieux à la ronde. Un son lointain la fit soudain darder la langue tandis qu'elle s'aplatissait au sol. Voilà bien ce qu'elle craignait : des cavaliers approchaient en nombre et à grande vitesse.

Elle devait se dépêcher.

Otant sa sacoche, Andùnë ferma les yeux et murmura quelques mots en une langue ancienne que peu devaient la connaître, hormis les sages Istari et les elfes immortels. Ses ailes rentrèrent dans son dos et elle rapetissa petit à petit, se redressant sur ses pattes arrières, perdant crocs, écailles, cornes et le mortel fouet de sa queue. Frissonnant de se retrouver ainsi dénudée, autant de sa cuirasse que d'étoffes, elle se précipita vers sa sacoche et en sortit ses vêtements de voyage, se faisant la remarque qu'elle devrait penser à en acheter des nouveaux car ils ne faisaient vieux et troués.

-La barbe que ces habits !, se mit-elle à pester quand elle s'embrouilla dans les étoffes, cela faisant de longues années qu'elle ne s'était pas vêtue, vivant intégralement sous sa forme de dragonne tout le temps passé au Harad, qui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, avait été plus long qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas trop démodés, attirant de ce fait sur eux une attention et des questions qu'elle préférait éviter. Elle n'eut le temps que de fermer la boucle de sa ceinture et remettre sa sacoche sur son épaule qu'une dizaine de chevaux déboula autour d'elle. Se forçant au calme-car quoi de plus appétissant que des proies lui tournant autour ?- Andùnë afficha un sourire qu'elle voulait n'être pas trop insolent. Connaissant son caractère, elle doutait que c'était là plus un espoir qu'une réalité.

Le chef des Rohirrims, car il s'agissait bien des hommes de la Marche, avança sa monture vers elle et, la regardant de haut, demanda d'une voix forte :

-Que fait donc une femme loin des villages ?

Andùnë sentit son sourire s'agrandir, se parant de l'insolence qu'elle aurait voulu éviter, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

-On saute les salutations, homme de la Marche ?

Elle sentit clairement l'hostilité des Rohirrims monter d'un cran tout comme elle les vit s'agiter sur leurs chevaux. Leur chef la fusilla du regard mais ordonna le calme à ses troupes avant de se présenter :

-Je suis Eolhem, chef de cette patrouille. Et vous, voyageuse ?

-L'on me connaît sous le nom d'Andùnë. Je suis une amie de Gandalf.

En voyant les yeux du Rohirrim s'agrandirent de surprise, Andùnë sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Autant qu'elle avait pu être en danger. Ces hommes n'auraient pas fait le poids contre elle dans le cas d'un conflit. De plus, elle avait remarqué que le nom de Gandalf lui ouvrait bien des portes en la Terre du Milieu. Le vieil Istar était connu et respecté dans de nombreux lieux.

-Une amie du Pèlerin Gris ?, répéta Eolhem d'un air surpris, Et une elfe ? Que faites-vous sur ces terres ?

Andùnë se félicita d'avoir pris une forme elfique et non humaine. Il aurait déjà été pénible d'expliquer son nom en quenya dans le second cas mais en plus devoir trouver une raison de sa présence en ces lieux ! Qu'une elfe voyage seule semblait déjà bien plus véridique qu'une humaine.

-Je vais rendre visite à des cousins de Lorien, mentit Andùnë, préférant faire ce petit détour par le nord-ouest au lieu d'aller vers l'est que de risquer de se faire arrêter par un patrouilleur trop scrupuleux. Eolhem fronça les sourcils devant cette explication avant de lui demander d'une voix encore soupçonneuse :

-Vous y allez seule ? Et sans monture ?

Andùnë retint la grimace qu'elle aurait voulu faire devant ces questions. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un gars qui savait utiliser sa cervelle pour remarquer ce qu'il clochait dans son histoire.

_« Bien,_ se dit la dragonne, _Essayons le côté hautain et seigneurial des elfes. »_

-Je vais où cela me chante, Eolhem des Rohirrims, assena-t-elle d'un ton plus courroucé qu'elle ne l'était en vérité, et avec la compagnie qu'il me plaît.

-Certes, marmonna l'humain, soudain gêné sous le regard souverain de celle qu'il croyait être une elfe, Mais sans monture ?

-J'ai perdu ma jument il y a quelques jours déjà. J'étais allé chercher des herbes quand elle a eu peur de quelque chose et elle s'est enfuie. Je savais bien qu'acheter un cheval à un pauvre village ne m'apporterait que des ennuis comme celui-ci. Seuls les chevaux du Rohan peuvent rivaliser avec les nôtres.

Eolhem se regorgea de fierté devant ces mots et Andùnë dut se faire fureur pour ne pas rire ouvertement. Sa ruse avait parfaitement fonctionné. Les hommes étaient arrogants, qu'importe la race, et il était connu de tous que les Rohirrims étaient extrêmement fiers de leurs chevaux. Flatter leurs montures devrait suffire à ce qu'ils prennent ses explications comme vraies. Voyant que les Rohirrims se faisaient plus affables, se détendant sur leurs selles et abaissant leurs lances, Andùnë abattit sa carte maîtresse :

-Je suis sûre que vous pouvez m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrai acheter une bonne monture pour continuer mon voyage.

-Ne cherchez plus, Dame elfe, répondit Eolhem en indiquant quelque chose à l'un de ses hommes. Andùnë se figea, obligeant son corps à rester immobile malgré sa soudaine envie d'attaquer, croyant à un piège. Mais les paroles suivantes du Rohirrim la détendirent : Nous avons eu quelques altercations avec les hommes de Dun il y a deux jours. L'un des nôtres est tombé. Voyez si ce cheval vous convient.

Andùnë lâcha un sifflement admirateur quand elle posa les yeux sur le bel étalon gris souris qu'un des Rohirrims avait amené. Son équipement était de bonne qualité et en bon état, quoi de plus normal pour un cheval du Rohan, et il avait des yeux que la dragonne jugea intelligents. Il lui plut de suite, tellement qu'elle se surprit à vouloir qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal. Mais il n'était pas encore sien et il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre trop son intérêt avant d'avoir fini de marchander la bête.

Après tout, ils n'allaient pas la lui donner.

-Une bonne bête, dit-elle d'une façon assez neutre mais pas trop désintéressée, ne voulant pas attirer la colère d'Eolhem s'il croyait qu'elle méprisait l'étalon. Le regard du Rohirrim se fit calculateur et Andùnë comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à marchander un prix plus bas que celui qu'il faudrait. Ils parlementèrent pendant une bonne heure, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher l'affaire. La journée qui s'avançait inexorablement l'aidant, Andùnë réussit à fixer le prix à la somme que Gandalf lui avait prêté pour acheter un cheval. Eolhem paraissait aussi satisfait qu'elle-même et Andùnë savait que, grâce à cette transaction, il ne parlerait pas de sa présence sur les terres du Rohan en des termes trop soupçonneux.

Elle avait apaisé ses éventuelles craintes.

-Son nom est Glaer. Il est rapide et fort, même s'il a un certain caractère. Prenez soin de lui et de vous, Dame Andùnë.

-Vous de même, Eolhem.

Eolhem la salua avant d'aboyer en rohirric un ordre. Les Rohirrims firent volter leurs montures comme un seul homme et bientôt ils eurent disparu à l'horizon, chevauchant quelque part dans les grandes plaines du Rohan. Andùnë resta à les regarder disparaître, presque à s'avouer qu'elle était impressionnée par leur grâce et leur talent à cheval, puis elle se jeta d'un bond leste sur le dos de Glaer. Le cheval renâcla et fit un écart, les oreilles couchées le long de sa tête et les yeux affolés.

-J'ai été trop brusque ?, demanda Andùnë, qui avait failli finir par terre à cause du mouvement de la bête. Son ton, loin d'être venimeux, était pourtant sarcastique, montrant ce qu'elle pensait de la peur de l'animal. Glaer ne sembla pas apprécier ce mépris et il lui fit sentit par une puissante ruade et un hennissement strident. Andùnë, qui ne se retenait qu'à grand peine, accrochée à l'encolure, ne put que marmonner :

-Satané canasson avec un satané caractère. Eolhem aurait pu le dire _avant _que je ne t'achète. Mais bon, je préfère un cheval comme toi qu'une mule peureuse. Peut-être est-ce plus mon odeur, qui tient encore beaucoup du dragon, qui t'a ainsi déplu.

Et pour sceller la paix, elle tapota tranquillement l'encolure du cheval qui inclina la tête au sol, calme et discipliné. La dragonne tourna alors la tête vers l'est, cet horizon inconnu qu'elle souhaitait atteindre. Poussant un soupir résigné, elle tourna les rênes vers le nord-ouest. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que d'autres patrouilles, mises au courant de sa présence, ne la trouvent dans une autre direction que la Lorien. Il lui fallait faire comme s'il elle s'y rendait avant d'obliquer à nouveau vers l'est. Mais ce détour ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle allait devoir s'approcher de la Lorien et de Mirkwook bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle fut sortie de ses noires pensées par Glaer qui lui arracha soudain les rênes des mains avant de partir dans un galop effréné. Andùnë ne put réprimer un cri de surprise devant ce brusque changement d'allure. Le cheval était devenu comme fou, ruant et bondissant comme un cabri, énervé d'avoir été retenu par sa cavalière qui, bien inconsciemment, lui disait avec ses mains d'aller à l'ouest mais avec ses jambes d'aller à l'est ! Il lui fallut une bonne heure avant de se calmer, arrêtant ses mouvements désordonnés, l'écume à la bouche et le poil collé. Soufflant avec force, il s'ébrouant avant de se mettre à brouter comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vais te bouffer…

Le grognement ne sembla n'avoir aucun effet sur Glaer qui continuait à arracher méthodiquement les brins d'herbe. Andùnë n'avait pas belle allure, pâle et chancelante sur le dos de l'animal. Elle pouvait faire mille cabrioles dans le ciel, voler à l'envers, faire un salto arrière mais _ça_ ! Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être sur un bateau perdu dans une tempête terrible.

Et elle détestait être sur un bateau !

-Je vais vraiment te manger, continua la dragonne quand son état le lui permit. Ses crocs saillaient de sa bouche malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore transformée mais Glaer ne leur prêta pas attention. Andùnë poussa alors un long soupir et son aura menaçante s'estompa.

-Tu as de la chance, l'canasson, que je doive rentre son argent à Gandalf ! Ou je t'aurai vraiment mangé. Allez, on arrête de brouter, et on se met en route. Vers l'ouest.

Glaer obéit sagement, au contraire qu'Andùnë le pensait, et se mit au pas. La dragonne adressa un dernier regard à l'est puis soupira une énième fois avant de se tourner résolument vers l'ouest.

-J'espère que tu sais éviter les flèches, dit-elle soudain, mi-figue, mi-raisin, Je ne suis pas sûre que la Dame Blanche de Lorien se fasse avoir par cette apparence. Et les elfes n'aiment pas les dragons.

* * *

Il avait fallu qu'il pleuve. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Et pas une petite pluie ! Ah, non ! Ça aurait été trop gentil. Il fallait que ce soit une averse où les gouttes tombaient drues. Andùnë avait d'abord été transie de froid puis elle avait appelé à elle sa chaleur interne mais, ce faisant, elle avait repris quelque peu sa véritable forme, affolant Glaer par la même occasion. Après s'être retrouvée, par deux fois, les quatre pattes dans la boue, évitant de peu d'y finir avec le visage, et avoir couru, autant de fois, derrière son cheval, Andùnë avait décidé de s'arrêter et de se reposer, avant que sa fureur ne prenne le pas sur sa raison.

Manger Glaer, brûler les alentours et se diriger à toute allure vers Erebor seraient une très mauvaise idée.

Elle était donc maintenant blottie contre un rocher, surveillant Glaer qu'elle avait entravé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec sa corde trempée. Voyant que l'animal ne bronchait plus à chacun de ses mouvements, et étant sûre que personne ne pourrait la voir sous cette pluie, Andùnë se retransforma en dragonne. Pestant dans son coin, elle entreprit d'étaler ses vêtements sur sa queue qu'elle colla ensuite contre son ventre, là où son feu intérieur brûlait de toute sa force. Elle recouvrit ensuite le tout avec son aile avant de mettre sa tête en-dessous de l'autre.

-Au moins je suis à l'abri et mes vêtements seront secs et propres demain matin, dit-elle dans un essai d'optimiste forcé. Mais vite son sourire factice se transforma en la grimace qu'il devait être. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être optimiste. Elle était trempée, sous la pluie, en plein milieu du Rohan, en route pour la Lorien qu'elle ne voulait pas approcher et ce avec la seule compagnie d'un cheval au sale caractère. Qui plus est : tout cela pour aller voir Smaug ! Rien ne pouvait aller plus mal. Le grognement que son ventre émis soudain lui rappela que, si, il y avait encore une mauvaise chose à rajouter à sa liste déjà longue.

Elle avait faim.

Et elle ne pouvait même pas manger Glaer ! Andùnë poussa un long soupir avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer, prenant une pose plus reposée. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses flancs se soulevant à rythme régulier, on aurait pu la prendre pour la continuité du rocher contre lequel elle s'accolait. Un rocher rouge tout du moins.

Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait car son esprit se mit à voguer dans les flots de ses souvenirs. Ils la ramenèrent loin en arrière quand ses ailes étaient encore que des bosses sur son dos et son feu à peine capable d'allumer un foyer. Elle avait commencé sa longue errance, seule avec sa ruse et son instinct de survie, ne survivant que grâce à ces derniers. Et par une chance qu'elle vénérait maintenant. Bien que la roue de la fortune n'ait pas été bonne pour elle dans l'affaire avec ce sanglier. Et après ?

Après, elle avait rencontré Smaug. Elle s'en rappelait encore nettement.

* * *

_Andùnë rampait dans les buissons fournis de la forêt. Sérieusement blessée par son altercation avec un sanglier quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait pris la décision de laisser passer la prudence avant la fierté. Elle pouvait être considérée comme une proie, ainsi affaiblie, et elle savait que des loups ou des ours affamés n'hésiteraient pas à l'attaquer. Soudain elle sentit un lapin détaler en sa direction. Salivant d'avance devant ce bon repas, n'écoutant pas sa raison lui hurler qu'un lapin ne fuyait pas comme ça pour rien, la jeune dragonne s'était jetée sur l'animal._

_En même temps que son chasseur._

_Ni Andùnë, ni le nouvel arrivant ne comprirent pourquoi ils se fracassèrent l'un sur l'autre au lieu d'atterrir sur leur proie, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Grognant de dépit, Andùnë entreprit de débloquer ses cornes de celles de l'autre dragon, car oui il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur l'un des siens malgré leur rareté, avant de s'asseoir sur son arrière-train. L'autre dragon était un mâle rouge doré qui semblait moins âgé qu'elle, si elle se fiait à son odeur, loin de celle du souffre des dragons possédant le feu, et non à sa taille. Car il était grand, plus qu'elle-même, et bien bâti. Et cela se voyait malgré ses airs faméliques._

_En un mot : dangereux._

_Il devait avoir eu la même pensée, vu comment il la dévisageait. Andùnë avait beau être plus petite que lui, il ne pouvait manquer de sentir les fragrances de souffre, de feu et de cendres qui entouraient la jeune dragonne. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté sur ses blessures, évaluant ses chances en cas d'attaque. Elle, elle s'attardait plutôt sur les muscles puissants, cherchant le point faible, là où elle pourrait frapper et tuer en un coup. Et elle remarqua que ses écailles étaient loin d'être solides, surtout aux niveaux des yeux et du cou._

_Ce fut lui qui rompit la tension qui régnait dans l'air, en baillant sans aucune retenue._

_-Que ta journée soit bonne, détentrice du feu, dit-il ensuite, testant le terrain avec un ton qui oscillait entre l'insolence et le respect. Andùnë devina qu'il choisirait quel camp adopter selon sa réponse. _

_-Que soient fécondes tes errances, fils du ciel._

_Elle avait choisi une appellation plus neutre que lui. Tout dragon, avec ou sans ailes, pouvait se faire nommer fils du ciel. Mais seuls ceux possédant le feu pouvaient être appelés comme il l'avait fait. Cela la plaçait au-dessus du mâle et ce par la propre perche qu'il lui avait tendu. En comprenant cela, il plissa les yeux, son léger énervement se voyant par un mouvement brusque de sa queue, occasionnant une remontée de feu chez Andùnë, la fumée sortant de ses mâchoires fermées, puis il sourit avant de dire avec une simplicité feinte :_

_-Je suis Smaug._

_On donnant son nom, il mettait leur conversation sous les signes de la confiance et l'amitié. Andùnë se détendit légèrement et la fumée se dissipa dans l'air. Elle le laissa regarder les dernières volutes disparaître avant de lui rendre la pareille :_

_-Je suis Andùnë. Elle fit alors une pause, son museau plissé dans la réflexion. Puis elle continua : Que fais-tu sur ces terres?_

_-Sont-elles tiennes ?, demanda-t-il au quart de tout, occasionnant un silence gêné chez la dragonne. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager sans bruit pendant de longues minutes. Mais vite Andùnë comprit qu'elle devait réagir. La situation présente n'était pas à son avantage : plus le temps passait, plus ses forces déclinaient avec son sang s'échappant de sa plaie, rouverte par son saut. Elle cligna des yeux puis s'avança vers Smaug, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres écailleuses :_

_-Tu as l'air d'avoir faim._

_Le mâle grogna légèrement à cette mention, la foudroyant du regard, piqué par son ton condescendant. Puis il se leva à son tour, son sourire étant un miroir de celui d'Andùnë, et vint positionner ses yeux en face de ceux de la dragonne. _

_-Je te renvoie le commentaire, murmura-t-il en essayant d'en imposer par sa taille à sa plus petite comparse. _

_-Je n'ai pas la peau sur les os au contraire d'un certain mâle de ma connaissance, ronronna Andùnë en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, faisant en même temps fonctionner son four intérieur à plein régime ce qui résulta qu'elle fut environnée d'une fumée qui la faisait paraître le double de son poids. Légèrement impressionné, Smaug s'arrêta dans ses tentatives d'intimidation mais ne baissa pas les yeux, pas plus qu'il n'inclina la tête. Le silence reprit, au grand damne d'Andùnë, bien qu'elle ne le laissa pas paraître, mais il ne dura pas très longtemps._

_Smaug s'assit soudain et se mit à lécher l'une de ses griffes._

_Sa pose étant nettement moins menaçante, Andùnë se relâcha elle-aussi. Elle en profita pour lécher sa plaie, la refermant par la même occasion et la désinfectant. Si elle faisait attention et qu'elle mangeait à sa faim, elle devrait pouvoir se soigner d'ici une semaine. Mais là était le problème._

_Elle devait manger._

_Or elle n'avait pas la force de chasser seule. C'est ce constat qui la poussa à reprendre la conversation avec Smaug :_

_-Je suis blessée et toi sans feu. _

_Smaug darda sa langue d'incompréhension avant de demander d'un ton à la limite de la hargne :_

_-Et alors ? Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Andùnë dû se faire fureur pour ne pas renifler de mépris devant l'arrogance de ce mâle qui avait mal pris le constat de sa jeunesse, et donc de son incapacité à cracher le feu. C'est tout de même d'une voix sèche qu'elle lui répondit :_

_-Je te propose une alliance, n'est-ce pas évident ? Seuls nous avons du mal à chasser. A deux nous pourrons réussir à avoir une biche. Andùnë leva alors le museau au ciel, reniflant les odeurs des alentours, ce qui lui permit de vérifier ce qu'elle avait déjà senti. Retournant son attention sur Smaug elle reprit : Qu'en dis-tu ? Il y en a une dans les environs. _

_Smaug fronça ses arcades sourcilières avant de renifler l'air à son tour. Le petit sourire qu'il eut montra qu'il avait lui aussi senti la proie. Il reposa son regard sur la dragonne. Un regard calculateur. Mine de rien, Andùnë lâcha une petite flammèche, rappelant quelle utilité elle pourrait apporter. Smaug inclina la tête, signe qu'il avait compris le message. Il allait s'en retourner, pensant que le contrat avait déjà été conclu entre eux, mais Andùnë l'arrêta :_

_-Donnons notre parole de ne pas nous trahir, de partager la proie en parts égales et ne pas nuire à l'autre._

_Smaug la regarda d'un air à la limite de la moue et marmonna légèrement contre le manque de confiance évident de la dragonne. Mais, voyant qu'elle commençait à s'énerver de son attitude, il leva une patte et dit d'une voix compréhensible :_

_-Moi, Smaug des Grands Vers, jure par la parole de ne pas nuire à Andùnë, de partager avec elle ma proie en part égales et de ne pas la trahir. Cela ira ?_

_Andùnë acquiesça avant de prêter à son tour serment puis les deux dragons se mirent en route. Ils établirent vite une tactique car attendre trop longtemps ferait que la biche partirait trop loin. Andùnë, ne pouvant courir du fait de sa blessure ni attaquer de front, devait se percher sur une branche tandis que Smaug rabattrait la proie vers elle. Elle devrait alors couper la route de la biche par ses flammes pour laisser l'opportunité à Smaug de lui briser le cou. _

_Après s'être mis d'accord sur ces points, les deux chasseurs se séparèrent. Andùnë grimpa agilement sur un grand chêne et se camoufla dans ses branches, seuls ses deux yeux luisants trahissant sa position. Humant l'air, elle essaya de déterminer l'avancée de la biche et de Smaug. Elle sourit en sentant une brise fraîche caresser son museau. Smaug était intelligent : aux vues de ce qu'elle sentait, il rabattait la proie dans le sens du vent, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas la rater. _

« Et moi, ainsi contre le vent, je suis pour elle invisible. »

_Andùnë n'eut pas à attendre encore très longtemps. Un bruit de sabots se fit soudain entendre. Elle banda ses muscles et focalisa ses sens. Et quand la biche jaillit enfin des fourrés, elle était prête. Sa flamme jaillit, belle et précise, et s'éleva comme un rempart entre l'animal et sa fuite. La biche cabra, totalement affolée, ses antérieurs battant inutilement l'air, avant de faire demi-tour, voulant quitter cet endroit au plus vite. _

_Mais Smaug l'attendait._

_D'une détente prodigieuse, le jeune dragon sauta au cou du cervidé et referma ses mâchoires sur sa jugulaire. Sur son arbre, Andùnë comprit que ce coup n'allait pas parvenir à tuer rapidement la bête, Smaug étant encore assez petit, à peine plus grand qu'un chien. De plus, elle ne pouvait le laisser retirer tout le mérite de la chasse. Elle attendit que les deux adversaires soient en dessous d'elle puis elle se laissa tomber sur le dos de la biche._

_Et ses crocs se refermèrent sur sa nuque._

_Etranglée de part et d'autre, l'animal n'eut plus aucune chance. Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés puis elle cessa de se débattre et s'inclina gracieusement, comme un grand arbre que l'on abat. La sentant morte, les deux chasseurs la lâchèrent avant de se regarder en grognant sourdement. Le sang de l'animal coulait de leurs mâchoires, ouvertes sur leurs crocs qui, bien qu'encore petits, rivalisaient avec la plus belle dentition d'un warg. L'euphorie de la chasse faisait battre leurs cœurs sur une symphonie sauvage, réveillant leurs instincts les plus primitifs. _

_Ils avaient faim et il n'y avait qu'une seule proie. _

_Plus âgée et plus sage, Andùnë se rappela le contexte de leur chasse et se força au silence. Ses grognements cessèrent et ses crocs furent rentrés. Voyant cela, Smaug se calma à son tour, ne voulant pas déclencher un combat qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gagner. _

_-Voilà une belle chasse, dit alors Andùnë, cassant le lourd silence qui les environnait. Smaug acquiesça et la pression redescendit de quelques crans. Comme si cela était un signal, les bruits des oiseaux et de la forêt reprirent, achevant de briser la tension entre les deux dragons. Assis de part et d'autres de la biche, ils laissèrent courir leurs regards sur cette viande fraîche qui les appelait. Toutefois, il restait un dernier problème._

_Comment partager en parts égales ?_

_Les discussions reprirent et faillirent s'envenimer. Smaug avançait les arguments de sa jeunesse et de masculinité pour manger plus, disant qu'il en avait besoin pour se développer. Andùnë lui rappela qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle avait besoin de se remplir l'estomac pour accélérer la guérison. Au moment où ils allaient en venir aux coups, ils eurent tous deux la sagesse de se rappeler de leur promesse et la dispute mourut. Le repas se passa en silence, autant que deux dragons puissent manger sans bruit. La chair glissait sur les os quand ils l'arrachaient et ces derniers craquaient violemment tandis qu'ils les brisaient pour atteindre la moelle._

_Quand le soleil se coucha à l'ouest, ses derniers rayons dardant à travers les feuillages faisant briller de mille feux le rouge et l'or de leurs écailles, les deux dragons n'avaient laissé de la biche qu'une petite tache de sang et quelques éclats d'os ayant échappés à leur féroce appétit. Andùnë était maintenant étalée sur un rocher, profitant des derniers rayons, et Smaug s'était avachi à même le sol, grattant ses jeunes cornes sur un arbre. _

_Un autre appétit se réveilla alors chez Andùnë et elle entreprit d'attraper la petite sacoche en peau de lapin qu'elle avait réussi à confectionner. C'était là un talent qu'elle avait découvert très jeune : elle était très habile de ses mains, presque autant que les humanoïdes. Sautant un regard méfiant vers Smaug, qui, pour le moment, l'occultait complétement, elle défit la lanière de la sacoche et attrapa les quelques clous qu'elle contenait. Elle devait en avoir une petite vingtaine de beaux clous en un fer encore épargné par la rouille qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses errances, sûrement perdus par un voyageur imprudent. _

_Elle en prit cinq et allait ranger le reste quand son regard fut à nouveau attiré vers Smaug. Elle se rappela la faiblesse qu'elle avait vue dans ses écailles et le terne éclat qu'elles avaient toujours malgré la viande et le soleil. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de métal. Soupirant et marmonnant que sa gentillesse finirait par la perdre, Andùnë récupéra cinq clous de plus avant de se tourner vers son comparse doré._

_-Cela te dit-il ?, lui demanda-t-elle en tendant sa patte où trônaient les cinq petits bouts de métal. Les oreilles de Smaug se dressèrent d'un coup et elle l'entendit bien inspirer avec force, gorgeant ses naseaux de la délicieuse odeur dégagée par le métal, soit-il seulement du fer. Il se leva alors, l'éclat de l'envie dans les yeux, et s'approcha d'Andùnë pour prendre les clous. _

_-Merci, pensa-t-il tout de même à grommeler avant d'aller se recoucher, tournant et retournant les clous sans toutefois faire mine de les manger. Andùnë haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il devait profiter de cette odeur et cette vue si rares pour eux qui n'avaient pas de trésor. Elle-même se mit à manger ses clous, savourant leur goût sur sa langue et le bruit métallique de ses crocs les broyant. L'entendant mâchonner, Smaug ne put plus résister et enfourna les cinq clous d'un coup, trop pressé de manger enfin du métal. Les craquements sinistres qu'il dégagea alors firent frissonner Andùnë bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Se désintéressant de la question, elle sortit discrètement une pièce d'or avant de se maudire de l'avoir fait._

_Smaug la regardait avec des yeux affamés._

_Evidemment, cette fois-ci aux aguets, il avait tout de suite senti l'odeur du métal. Et pas de n'importe quel métal. De l'or. Le meilleur qui soit. Andùnë ne put s'empêcher de grogner devant le regard de Smaug. Cet or était le dernier vestige du temps où ses parents étaient en vie. Elle se rappelait nettement sa mère lui donner une dizaine de pièces d'or, les seules qu'il leur restait, avant de lui ordonner de fuir. Cela faisait déjà une année et elle les avait mangées avec parcimonie. Il ne lui en restait maintenant que deux. Elle ne voulait pas les partager._

_Mais Smaug n'était qu'un jeune dragon. Et il en avait besoin._

_Andùnë sentit son cœur trop tendre faiblir devant ce constat. Elle soupira avec force, vaincue par son propre raisonnement, avant de sortir l'autre pièce et la lancer jusqu'à Smaug. Elle se dressa ensuite de toute sa hauteur et lui dit :_

_-Ce sera la dernière faveur que je t'accorde. _

_Si Smaug se sentit insulté par son ton altier, il ne le montra pas, trop pris par le jeu du soleil sur l'or de la pièce. Andùnë souffla avant d'aller se coller contre une pierre, son flanc blessé protégé par cet allié minéral, l'autre flanc face à Smaug, prête à le défendre en cas de besoin. Elle avait conscience que c'était là une marque d'une méfiance à l'égard de l'autre dragon mais elle ne pouvait lui faire confiance. _

_Pas après avoir vu l'éclat malsain que ses yeux avaient pris devant le métal. _

_Andùnë se décida enfin à déguster sa pièce d'or, son goût si agréable lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle ne la croqua pas comme elle l'avait fait avec les clous mais la colla sous son palet, laissant sa salive se charger de la faire fondre. Elle ne sentit pas le sommeil la prendre, et si cela avait été le cas elle ne se serait pas laisser glisser dans cette torpeur, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le regard calculateur que Smaug lui jeta._

_Et encore mois l'ombre que son corps jeta quand il s'approcha d'elle._

* * *

_ La première sensation qui vint à Andùnë quand elle se réveilla fut qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Les dragons avaient cet instinct de le savoir avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Et Andùnë le sut dès que son esprit fut éveillé._

_On l'avait volé. _

_Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, la dragonne chargea fébrilement autour d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa sacoche, la lanière gisant en morceaux, la peau de lapin abîmée par des griffes trop pressées. Et le contenu : vide. Poussant un cri de colère, Andùnë se leva et regarda les alentours. Mais elle était seule dans la clairière._

_Smaug était parti._

_Et il avait pris ce qu'il restait de ses clous. Andùnë n'en revenait pas. Elle lui avait offert du métal et même sa dernière pièce d'or sans rien demander en retour. Et lui, ce vil ! Ce fourbe ! Il avait profité de son sommeil pour la voler. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était blessée. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de ce métal pour guérir. Et même en connaissance de cause, il l'avait volé._

_Elle aurait vraiment dû se méfier. _

_Andùnë releva la tête au ciel et poussa une lamentation qui se mua en un lugubre son de colère. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent et les sons de la forêt cessèrent. Andùnë se tut alors, légèrement inquiète, et se morigéna de son inconscience. _

_Cette forêt n'était pas inhabitée. _

_Elle le savait et elle y était pourtant venue car la faim l'y avait poussée. Le Terre des Dragons n'était que montagnes désertes et froides. Elle l'avait quittée pour la plaine qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Et elle s'était aventurée dans la forêt en quête d'un environnement plus propice aux proies. Une forêt appelée Vertbois-le-Grand ou encore Forêt Noire._

_Là où vivaient les elfes sylvestres._

_Et Andùnë se savait vraiment proche de leurs demeures. De plus en plus inquiète à cause du bruit qu'elle avait fait, elle huma l'air et écouta les sons. C'était faible mais elle entendit comme des pas légers courants en sa direction. Et son instinct lui hurlait de fuir au plus vite. Il avait bien raison._

_Les elfes l'avaient entendue. Et ils la prenaient en chasse._

_Andùnë gémit légèrement avant de récupérer sa sacoche et partir dans une course folle, ne s'attardant pas pour vérifier si elle était vraiment poursuivie. Une douleur aigüe lui apprit de sa blessure, qui commençait à peine à se cicatriser, venait de se rouvrir. Andùnë pesta : les elfes, qu'elle entendait bien maintenant, allaient pouvoir la suivre facilement. Si ses traces de griffes ne la trahissaient pas, malgré le fait qu'elle essaye de courir sur les racines des arbres et les pierres au lieu de sur la terre, les tâches de sang qu'elle laissait formaient une piste difficile à rater. Pestant une nouvelle fois, Andùnê tacha d'augmenter ses foulées. Si elle sortait de la forêt avant que les elfes ne la rattrapent, elle pourrait être sauve. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne soit pas à portée de leurs flèches. Ses écailles étaient encore trop jeunes et molles pour y résister._

_La peur tordant son ventre, Andùnë continua de courir._

_Et là, enfin, elle vit la fin des arbres. Elle accéléra encore et réussit à passer l'orée de la forêt. Au moment où la joie d'avoir réussi aller lui tirer un cri de victoire, elle entendit le son vibrant caractéristique de la corde d'un arc que l'on lâchait. Glapissant d'effroi, elle zigzagua pour éviter les flèches et ne vit donc pas la pente qui s'étalait à ses pieds._

_ Il eut un dernier glapissement puis la dragonne disparut aux yeux des elfes._

_ Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, gémissant à chaque impact, avant de se fracasser dans les restes rouillés d'une roulotte. Une fois-là, elle se força à l'immobilité et au silence, malgré le son sourd que faisait son cœur battant la chamade, et attendit. Mais les elfes n'avaient pas dû remarquer qu'elle était une dragonne. Elle ressemblait plus à un gros lézard ou un chien étrange. Et ils avaient dû abandonner la chasse puisqu'elle était sortie de leur forêt. Soupirant, Andùnë se redressa en grimaçant, contusionnées de partout et sa blessure la lançant. _

_Elle maudit Smaug pour cela. Si elle le revoyait elle lui arracherait la jugulaire. _

_Puis elle vit où elle se trouvait et bénit sa chance. Malgré la rouille, elle mangea tout le fer de la roulotte, se rendant malade pendant de longs jours où elle maudit encore et encore le mâle doré qu'elle avait eu le malheur de croiser. Toutefois elle devait s'estimer heureuse car sa blessure, déjà grave et qui plus est malmenée à plusieurs reprises, s'était enfin guérie. _

_Mais sa colère restait présente._

* * *

Andùnë ouvrit les yeux en entendant Glaer hennir et s'agiter. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'assoupir. Mais quelle imprudence elle pouvait faire preuve des fois ! N'avait-elle rien retenu de sa mésaventure avec Smaug ?

Dépliant ses ailes, la dragonne s'étira en baillant avec force, déclencha une ruade affolée de la part du cheval gris. Elle ignora et leva la tête au ciel. La pluie avait cessé, malgré qu'il fasse encore gris, et le soleil essayait de revenir sur ces terres. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne forme humanoïde. Et la bonne nouvelle était que ses vêtements étaient secs bien que froissés.

Une fois remontée sur le dos de Glaer, Andùnë repensa à sa rencontre avec Smaug. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié l'esprit rusé et vif du dragon doré. Du moins jusqu'à qu'il le mette en pratique pour la voler. Et elle avait été de mauvaise foi en disant qu'il était geignard. Certes il avait mal pris certains de ses propos mais il ne s'était pas plaint comme elle l'avait décrit à Gandalf.

Andùnë se demanda s'il avait changé. Sa nature vile devait être plus grande maintenant que l'enfance l'avait quitté. Et son envie de l'or devait l'avoir submergé pour s'en prendre ainsi aux nains d'Erebor. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le Smaug qu'elle avait connu qu'elle verrait à la Montagne solitaire. Andùnë haussa les épaules. Pourquoi s'en inquiétait-elle ? Elle-même avait changé. Et puis elle ne mettait pas Smaug dans la catégorie des alliés et encore moins des amis !

Elle talonna Glaer et le mit au galop, en direction de la Lorien. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'altercation avec ces elfes-ci. D'ailleurs elle avait oublié de préciser à Gandalf la petite course-poursuite avec les elfes de Mirkwook. C'était là un souvenir qu'elle préférait oublier, trop douloureux et honteux. Depuis quand un dragon s'enfuyait comme un lapin ?

Heureusement elle ne croisa pas d'autres patrouilles du Rohan et put changer de direction assez vite, évitant de trop se rapprocher des vertes ramures de la Lorien et surtout de celles de Mirkwook.

Elle fut très impressionnée par Glaer. Il était rapide et fort. Son endurance n'avait de plus d'égal que son sale caractère. Andùnë n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié monter mais elle devait s'avouer que chevaucher ce cheval-là n'était pas désagréable. Il avait un bon pas et les selles du Rohan étaient de bonne qualité. Et puis il s'habitua assez vite à sa vraie nature. Tant qu'elle ne manifestait pas d'hostilité à son égard, le cheval se contentait de l'ignorer, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre quelques fois sa véritable forme.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours. Andùnë faisait en sorte d'éviter les villages et les patrouilles. Glaer n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son régime à l'herbe mais la dragonne, qui jeunait depuis son arrivée au Rohan, n'allait pas se mettre en danger pour lui trouver de l'avoine et du foin. Bientôt les terres du Rohan laissèrent place aux vastes et désertes Terres Sauvages. Andùnë avait dans l'idée de remonter jusqu'à Esgaroth en longeant le Celduin dès qu'elle l'aurait atteint en allant vers le nord-est. Elle ne voulait pas approcher de Mirkwook. Surtout de sa partie sud. Elle sentait une menace planer dans ces environs.

Une menace qui n'était pas elfique.

Toutefois, si elle y allait à cheval, elle en aurait pour des semaines voire des mois. Souriant à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre, Andùnë démonta et alla se poster devant Glaer. Prenant la grosse tête grise entre ses mains, elle plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bruns de l'animal.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer la suite des évènements, lui dit-elle d'un ton presque désolé. Glaer sembla comprendre et il coucha les oreilles en tapant de l'antérieur droit. Andùnë eut un petit rire avant de continuer :

-Je vais me transformer en dragonne et voler jusqu'au Celduin. Une fois là-bas, je rejoindrai Esgaroth à cheval. Ce cheval c'est toi. Tu comprends ce qu'il va se passer ?

Glaer bougea une oreille vers l'avant puis la rabattit en arrière tandis que l'autre s'avançait. Il répéta se manège plusieurs fois et Andùnë dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Après tout c'était un cheval. Elle lui tapota gentiment l'encolure tout en disant :

-Sois un bon cheval et laisse-toi porter.

Elle recula ensuite pour avoir la place de se transformer. Quand il vit le mastodonte rouge se dresser devant lui, Glaer cabra, battant l'air de ses antérieurs, prêt à en découdre. Andùnë sourit devant ces fanfaronnades puis décolla, occasionnant un recul du cheval, légèrement soufflé par le vent. Elle monta vers le ciel puis se retourna et piqua vers Glaer. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il hennit de terreur quand il se sentit soudain soulever du sol par des griffes puissantes. Andùnë tacha de ne pas le blesser puis elle vérifier que sa sacoche contenait assez d'herbes pour le nourrir pendant le voyage. Elle savait qu'il n'en mourrait pas, de peur ou de faim. Il était fort et endurant.

Et surtout il était têtu et avait un sale caractère.

Andùnë tourna ses ailes vers l'est et claironna d'une vois joyeuse :

-Nous serons à Erebor sous peu de temps !

* * *

Andùnë n'avance pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais je voulais parler plus en détails de sa rencontre avec Smaug. Dans le prochain chapitre, elle devrait atteindre Esgaroth et peut-être avoir les premiers instants de sa confrontation avec le doré. :)

Le nom d'Eolhem a été inventé. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça face rohirrim. Glaer signifie ambre gris en anglo-saxon. Je viens d'apprendre, en vérifiant l'orthographe, que c'était aussi le nom d'un cheval des dieux dans la mythologie nordique.

En espérant que cela vous est plu. :)


	3. Chapitre 2: Pénétrer la montagne

Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant. Oui je sais, je suis trèèès en retard. Je m'en excuse, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot.

Dans ce chapitre, je m'attache, en plus de continuer la fic, à expliquer un peu plus le "don" d'Andùnë pour se transformer. Déjà j'aimerais que cela soit clair: c'est une pure invention de ma part. Je considère les dragons comme des créatures magiques et cette dragonne-là à ce pouvoir là en particulier. Toutefois ce ne serait pas normal qu'il n'ait pas de limites, non? ;)

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pénétrer dans la montagne

L'eau se fendit sous le pas puissant du cheval gris et des gouttes perlèrent autour de lui. Le silence était grand et les sabots de l'animal claquaient violemment contre les pierres froides qui gisaient dans la rivière. De temps à autre, un oiseau chantonnait gaiement et son cri haut perché était repris en écho par ses compagnons. Le soleil était présent et ses lueurs rayonnaient sur la roche et l'herbe qui brillaient comme l'or.

Andùnë sourit.

Elle aimait le calme plus qu'aucune autre chose. Même la sensation du sang et de la chair d'une proie fraichement chassée ne lui plaisait autant. Ni même le goût sans comparaison qu'avaient l'or et les bijoux. Au calme, elle pouvait se laisser aller, abaisser ses défenses, se permettre de vrais sourires parfois, dans une clairière perdue dans les bois, elle pouvait rester des jours durant à dormir les écailles baissées, les yeux clos et le dos sous le soleil.

Il n'y avait rien qui soit plus précieux que ces instants.

Un écart de Glaer la ramena au présent. L'animal s'était arrêté juste devant le gué de la Grande Route de l'est. De part et autre s'étendait le sentier battu qui menait, à l'est, vers Esgaroth et Erebor et, à l'ouest, dans les sombres bois de Mirkwook. Andùnë laissa glisser son regard sur la forêt qui s'étendait sur la rive gauche du Celduin. Depuis combien d'années n'y était-elle pas allée ?

Là où toute cette histoire avait commencé.

La forêt avait pourtant changé. La dragonne sentait un mal rampant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué des siècles auparavant. Ainsi les ouï-dire qui étaient arrivés à ses oreilles étaient vrais.

L'Ombre avait envahi ces lieux.

-Et l'ironie du sort, murmura Andùnë avec un sourire grimaçant, c'est que ni Smaug ni moi n'y sommes à l'origine.

Se désintéressant de la forêt, Andùnë engagea Glaer sur la Grande Route de l'est. Le cheval s'ébroua quand il fut sur la terre ferme et seule la poigne ferme de sa cavalière l'empêcha de piquer un galop. S'en résulta quelques sauts de mouton et des hennissements stridents qui firent s'envoler les oiseaux environnants.

-Par mes écailles, grogna Andùnë, tu es vraiment affreux dans ton genre. Ne peux-tu pas te tenir tranquille plus d'une journée ?

Glaer renifla en roulant les yeux mais se calma et arrêta d'essayer d'arracher les rênes des mains de sa cavalière. Alors qu'elle allait se remettre en route, Andùnë sentit une présence approcher. Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux de panique, la dragonne transformée tacha de rendre son apparence tout ce qu'il a de plus humain. Elle ne put toutefois pas retenir un grognement animal quand le contre coup de son don, comme l'avait appelé Gandalf, lui ôta une grande partie de ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie. Elle chancela et eut la surprise de sentir Glaer bouger avec elle, de façon à ce qu'elle n'en tombe pas de sa selle. Flattant l'encolure de sa monture en remerciement, Andùnë releva la tête, prête à accueillir son visiteur.

Même si elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Son état commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas mangé pendant toute la traversée du Rohan jusqu'au Celduin et, le long du fleuve, elle ne s'était régalée que de quelques lapins, oiseaux ou poissons attrapés quand la chance lui souriait. Et, alors qu'elle avait perdu cette habitude, elle s'était transformée plusieurs fois pendant le trajet. A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, une partie de son énergie partait dans la magie et seule une bonne chair lui permettait de la restituer. Il allait falloir qu'elle reprenne toutes ses forces, par moyen de bons repas et de grands repos, avant d'aller engager les négociations avec Smaug.

Et elle espérait avoir tout cela à Esgaroth.

-Vous avez une sacrée bête, messire, fit soudain une voix à ses côtés et Andùnë dû se fait fureur pour ne pas sursauter. Un temps supplémentaire lui fut nécessaire pour se rappeler qu'elle avait pris une apparence masculine pour ne pas éveiller encore plus de soupçons et de questions.

Elle avait retenu ce qu'il s'était passé au Rohan.

-Glaer a un sacré caractère en effet, répondit-elle à l'homme vêtu de brun et s'appuyant sur un bâton noueux, Mais n'est-ce pas normal pour un étalon du Rohan ?

L'homme siffla d'admiration en entendant la provenance de l'animal. Ayant sûrement compris qu'on le vantait, Glaer prit une pose majestueuse qui fit sourire sa cavalière. Ce cheval n'arrêtait pas de la surprendre.

-Vous venez du Rohan, messire ?, reprit son interlocuteur, J'ai pourtant entendu dire que là-bas, les hommes avaient les cheveux blonds comme le blé.

Andùnë s'injuria mentalement. Evidemment ses cheveux étaient aussi rouges que ses écailles. Elle n'avait pas fait vraiment attention, trop occupée à préserver la quantité d'énergie qui lui restait. Maintenant elle devait faire face aux difficultés engendrées par ce choix.

-On dit souvent que le soleil couchant a teinté mes cheveux de ses rayons, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. L'homme partit dans un léger rire avant de déclarer que cela était bien vrai. Puis il s'avança près de Glaer et se mit à flatter son encolure. Andùnë allait lui dire de faire attention car Glaer n'était pas un cheval placide mais elle se tut en voyant que sa monture se laissait faire et appréciait les caresses.

_« Pourquoi dois-je croiser des gens là où il ne devrait pas en avoir ? », _se désola Andùnë qui ne savait pas trop comment se débarrasser poliment de l'homme. Certes, elle pouvait partir au galop et le laisser en plan mais il restait l'inconnue de sa position dans la région. Peut-être était-il assez important, aussi incongru que cela pourrait l'être, pour les habitants d'Esgaroth.

-Quel est votre nom, messire ?, s'enquit alors l'homme et Andùnë perçut un éclat plus intelligent dans ses prunelles sombres. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi simplet qu'elle l'eut cru au premier abord.

-Je suis Andùn, dit la dragonne en raccourcissant son nom à la dernière seconde. L'homme fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et arrêta ses caresses. Puis il s'appuya sur son bâton et demanda d'une voix plus sérieuse :

-En êtes-vous sûr ? J'ai entendu parler de vous sous un autre nom, _Angulocë_.

Andùnë se figea. Que racontait cet homme ? Qu'y était-il ? Que savait-il ? Comment avait-il pu deviner sa nature et surtout le fait qu'elle se nomme toujours dans la langue des Noldor et non celle des Sindar, pourtant plus en vogue ? Laissant de côté toutes ces questions, Andùnë répondit à cette menace.

En pointant sa queue sur la gorge de l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

Yeux qui se tintèrent d'une couche supplémentaire de surprise en voyant l'or reptilien et les écailles rouges qu'abordaient maintenant le cavalier. Un certain éclat de peur vint s'y rajouter en voyant les crocs abondant et les griffes qui étaient aussi sorties.

Un gifle et il serait décapité.

Mais Andùnë ne l'attaqua pas. L'éclat dans les yeux de cet homme lui en rappelait d'autres, d'une personne différente. Ce n'était pas un éclat de pure terreur mais celui d'une peur contrôlée d'une personne qui reconnaissait sa force mais savait pouvoir y faire face s'il le fallait. Et ce genre d'éclat, elle ne l'avait vu que chez deux personnes : Smaug, dont la force égalait alors la sienne, et…

Gandalf.

-Êtes-vous l'un des Istari ?, demanda-t-elle en lorgnant le bâton noueux auquel elle n'avait jusqu'alors peu fait attention. Puis elle passa au chapeau et à la longue robe brune. La mise de cet homme ressemblait vraiment à celle de Gandalf mais en brun.

-Oui, en effet, répondit, assez rapidement, le vieillard qui louchait toujours sur la queue acérée qui menaçait sa gorge. Andùnë la recula de quelques centimètres mais ne rangea pas complètement la menace. Elle n'avait que la parole de cet homme, et ses propres contestations, pour être sûre de son identité.

-Je suis Radagast le Brun, continua le vieillard avant d'ajouter quand Andùnë haussa un sourcil : Un ami de Gandalf le Gris et bien un membre de l'Ordre des Istari.

-Le mage qui est proche des animaux, murmura Andùnë en se souvenant de quelques paroles que Gandalf avait eu sur son collègue, Et dont le domaine, Rhosgobel, se trouve du côté-ouest de Mirkwook : à des lieux d'ici !

-Hum, cela est vrai, je suis loin de ma demeure mais je n'y réside pas beaucoup en fait. Je vais et viens dans les forêts du monde et j'aide parfois Gandalf quand il me le demande.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venu à moi ?, s'enquit Andùnë qui commençait vraiment à se détendre. Certes, elle ne faisait pas confiance à cet Istar autant qu'elle le ferait à Gandalf, mais il ne lui paraissait pas être un grand danger pour elle. Rien dans son attitude n'était menaçant.

-Etes-vous vraiment la bonne personne ? Gandalf a parlé d'une dragonne qui répondait au nom d'Andùnë Angulocë or j'ai devant moi un homme bien étrange.

-Mes attributs draconiens et ma méfiance à l'énonciation de mon second nom ne vous suffisent pas ?, grogna Andûnë qui maintenant s'énervait, Je ne gaspillerai ni mon temps ni mon énergie à un aveugle qui ne sait reconnaître ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

Et sur ces mots, la dragonne transformée talonna Glaer qui partit au petit trop, ne se faisant pas prier pour se remettre en route. Radagast pesta doucement dans son coin avant de se lancer à la poursuite du cheval tout en disant :

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Vous savez, par les temps qui courent, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il serait bête que vous ne receviez pas la lettre de Gandalf.

Andùnë serra les rênes, arrêtant Glaer, et se tourner vers l'Istar avec une moue interrogatrice.

-Quelle lettre ?

-Celle-ci, dit le magicien en finissant d'arriver à sa hauteur et en tendant une enveloppe quelque peu froissée. Andùnë voulut la prendre mais Radagast sembla se rendre compte de sa tenue et il retira sa main le temps de lisser le parchemin. Puis, avisant l'or qui tournait au rouge dans les yeux de son dangereux interlocuteur, il lui passa sans plus tarder la lettre.

-Pourquoi une telle attention ?, demanda Andùnë en tournant l'objet pour y déceler une possible indication. Mais l'enveloppe ne contenait comme inscription que son nom, écrit dans une écriture fine qu'elle reconnut être bien celle de Gandalf.

-Il m'a dit que vous ne connaissiez guère les régions et qu'il vous faudrait quelques indications.

-Quelle charmante attention, ricana la dragonne avant de maugréer pour elle-même : Mais je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule.

-Un dragon est déjà un morceau de choix en termes de danger, la reprit, assez sévèrement, Radagast, N'ayez pas la prétention d'y rajouter la non-connaissance du terrain.

-Tiens, vous êtes stratège militaire vous ?, ironisa Andùnë en jetant un regard amusé sur la mise de son interlocuteurs. Les vêtements bruns étaient sales et vieux, des trous les parsemaient et son chapeau était garni de plumes. Il avait plus l'air d'un chasseur solitaire qu'un sage Istar.

-Non, lui répondit Radagast en affichant un sourire, mais il n'y pas que les guerriers pour savoir une telle chose.

Andùnë émit un petit son méprisant à la remarque du mage. Ce dernier s'inclina alors et dit :

-Sur ce, je m'en vais. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, dite-le aux oiseaux. Je ne serai peut-être pas d'un grand secours mais je viendrai.

Andùnë acquiesça et regarda partir le magicien en se faisant la réflexion que les Istari étaient en fait plus différents qu'elle ne le pensait.

Tous n'étaient pas comme Gandalf.

Elle remit Glaer au pas et découpa l'enveloppe d'un mouvement précis de l'une de ses griffes. La lettre semblait assez longue.

* * *

_Chère Andùnë,_

_Comme je le suppose, si vous lisez cette lettre, Radagast vous a trouvée et vous êtes à l'orée est de Mirkwook car c'est là que je lui ai dit de vous attendre. Dans quelques jours, vous attiendrez le village d'Esgaroth puis les ruines de Dale et enfin Erebor, le but de votre voyage. Sachez déjà, si n'est pas le cas, que Dale est tombée sous les flammes de Smaug au moment de son attaque sur la cité des nains. Il fit là-bas de nombreuses morts, aussi cruelles qu'inutiles. Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous attarder dans ces ruines car de tels lieux sont propices à l'établissement de la malchance. _

_Toutefois, il vous faudra d'abord passer par Esgaroth où vous prendrez quelques journées pour vous reposer avant la dernière ligne droite de votre quête- si la sagesse ne vous le dicte pas, faites-le donc ainsi. Allez donc voir le bourgmestre, le chef de ce village, et dites-lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie. Il devrait vous fournir, malgré de fortes réticences, un logement décent à un prix qui ne soit pas trop excessif- ayant oublié cette partie de vos dépenses, cela comptera pour un avoir en plus de votre récompense, pour ne pas entamer celle-ci. Pour ce qui est de votre éventuel cheval, je vous conseille de le laisser au bon soin des hommes du Lac le temps de vos négociations avec Smaug. Précisez bien que vous le récupérez à votre retour._

_Tachez de ne pas dire l'objet de votre quête ni au bourgmestre ni à aucun des habitants d'Esgaroth. Ils ont assez soufferts du dragon pour vous chasser à coups de pierres et de bâton s'ils apprennent que vous allez troubler son sommeil et le semblant de paix qu'il a amené. Même mon nom de vous protégera pas de cela je le crains. Trouvez une explication plausible à votre présence à Esgaroth. Je suggère une recherche d'anciennes reliques dans les ruines de Dale. Cela est totalement incongru mais pour ces hommes ce sera tout à fait normal pour un agissement au nom d'un magicien. Si on vous demande de plus amples explications, prenant votre air le plus impérieux et dites que cela sont des affaires de magicien. On devrait vous laisser tranquille après._

_Pour ce qui est de l'infiltration d'Erebor, tout ce que je peux vous dire est que la Grande Porte est scellée. Il vous faudra trouver un autre moyen pour y rentrer. Au dos de cette lettre, vous trouverez un petit plan de l'intérieur de la cité pour rejoindre la salle du trésor où repose sûrement Smaug. _

_Je vous souhaite de réussir votre quête et d'en revenir indemne. Ne prenez pas de risques qui ne sont pas nécessaire. Si les négociations deviennent trop dangereuses, fuyez avant qu'il ne vous blesse trop grandement. Je ne vous blâmerai pas pour cela. _

_Au plaisir de vous revoir._

_Gandalf le Gris._

_PS : Je serais dans les environs de la Comté et des Montagnes Bleues pendant un certain temps. Si vous ne m'y trouvez pas, cherchez du côté de la clairière où cette quête a commencé._

* * *

A la fin de sa lecture, Andùnë retourna la lettre et laissa couler son regard sur le dessin du plan d'Erebor habilement tracé à l'encre. La lettre de Gandalf s'était avérée bien plus utile qu'elle ne le pensait. Le magicien lui avait donné de bonnes indications malgré les trop nombreuses répétitions de prudence. Elle n'était pas un enfant par les Valar ! Elle savait se débrouiller seule. Toutefois, une question restait.

Que ses écailles soient roussies si elle savait ce qu'était un bourgmestre !

Gandalf l'avait désigné comme le chef des hommes d'Esgaroth. Alors, quoi que puisse être la définition exacte de ce mot, elle avait compris qu'il serait l'autorité suprême dans le village du Lac. En plus simple : l'homme à ne surtout pas m'être en colère contre elle.

-La peste soit de ces simagrées de deux pattes, marmonna Andùnë en talonnant Glaer après avoir rangé la lettre, Si je ne devais pas me reposer, je volerais à tire d'ailes jusqu'à Erebor !

Sentant son énervement, Glaer agrandit ses foulées, soudain plus excité, comme s'il pensait qu'il y allait avoir une bataille. Souriant devant son manège, Andùnë lui signifia bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ses brusques changements d'allure mais le laissa continuer dans son rapide galop.

Elle n'avait perdu que trop de temps.

* * *

Glaer renâcla, guère enthousiaste, à l'idée de poser le moindre sabot sur ces pilotis surfant à la surface de l'eau qui permettaient d'accéder à Esgaroth. Au début, Andùnë avait ri de sa tête à la fois étonnée et craintive mais elle avait vite déchanté en comprenant que l'animal, aussi têtu qu'un nain, refusait bel et bien d'avancer.

-Rohh !, s'énerva la dragonne transformée en claquant sur le museau du cheval, Vas-tu bouger oui !?

Glaer bougea comme elle lui demanda et … recula. Andùnë crut qu'elle allait exploser de colère. Surtout que ce satané canasson avait l'air fier de lui !

-Glaer ! Il faut avancer ! Avancer ! Tu comprends ?

Mais le cheval gris ne fit que reculer encore de quelques pas, frappant du sabot et secouant la tête de gauche à droite, sa longue crinière noire s'agitant follement autour de sa tête. Rageuse, sentant son feu intérieur brûler en elle malgré sa condition d'humain, elle s'avança vivement du cheval et, attrapant les rênes, elle le força à avancer. Mais Glaer pila dès qu'il fut devant les pilotis et, comme la pression sur les rênes continuait, il se mit à hennir puissamment tout en agitant follement la tête pour finalement se lever sur ses postérieurs. Mais ses antérieurs ne menaçaient pas encore Andùnë car les chevaux du Rohan sont fidèles et Glaer ne voulait pas attaquer sa cavalière. Alors, soupirant, Andùnë lâcha les rênes et se laissa pesamment tomber sur le pont flottant. Les éclaboussures qui en résultèrent firent reculer Glaer qui alla caracoler un peu plus loin, sous le regard déprimé de sa maîtresse.

-Un problème, messire ?

Andùnë laissa les frissons se dissiper sans faire mine d'avoir été surprise. Avec Radagast, ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle se faisait surprendre. Elle s'était vraiment ramollie. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

-Mon cheval ne veut pas avancer, dit-elle au villageois qui l'avait apostrophé. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être avancé jusqu'à l'entrée du village et un attroupement s'était assemblé, sûrement attiré par les bruits faits par Glaer. Andùnë se releva et siffla légèrement. Glaer arrêta de suite ses folies et vint la rejoindre au petit trot, les naseaux frémissants. Il avait compris que sa maîtresse avait senti un danger.

En effet, Andùnë n'aimait pas trop les visages fermés des villageois.

-Et vous êtes ?, lui fut-il alors demandé avec une certaine hargne. Elle était compréhensible toutefois. Après l'attaque du dragon, ils ne devaient pas avoir eu beaucoup de visiteurs et même les marchands devaient se faire rares.

Or elle était ni un marchand, ni un voyageur commun.

-Je suis Andùn, répondit-elle en usant à nouveau de ce diminutif plus masculin, même s'il ne voulait plus rien dire. De toute façon, il y avait très peu de chance, voire même aucune, que ces hommes comprennent le quenya. Voyant que cela ne diminuait en rien leur méfiance, et au contraire l'augmentait, elle leva les mains en signe de paix et inclina la tête pour les saluer convenablement. Puis elle ajouta la touche finale :

-Je suis un ami de Gandalf, actuellement en mission en son nom.

Andùnë espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa légère hésitation quand elle avait dit être l'amie de Gandalf. Pas qu'elle avait hésité à se reconnaître comme tel ! Non. Elle avait juste failli tout mettre au féminin.

Evidemment, même si son corps changeait, son esprit ne subissait aucune modification.

Au nom de Gandalf, les hommes du Lac se détendirent quelque peu. Le voyageur n'était plus totalement inconnu et il ne passerait pas constituer une menace pour le village. L'homme d'âge mûr qui lui avait parlé en premier s'avança alors et tendit un bandeau en disant :

-Mettez ça sur les yeux de votre cheval. S'il ne voit pas l'eau, il pourrait accepter de passer mais il faudra faire vite car il sentira quand même les pilotis bouger.

Andùnë acquiesça et, s'avança jusqu'à Glaer, elle noua l'étoffe avant de prendre la grosse tête dans ses mains et murmurer au cheval :

-Sois fort. Tu es un fier étalon du Rohan, non ?

Elle sourit quand Glaer agita la tête vers le bas comme s'il l'avait compris et qu'il acquiesçait. Elle le prit par les rênes et le conduisit lentement sur le pont flottant, évacués entre temps. Glaer renifla avec force quand il sentit son sabot se poser sur le sol instable et ses oreilles se couchèrent sur son encolure. Andùnë vit nettement un frisson courir le long du puissant corps et elle tapota gentiment l'encolure. Puis elle se mit à courir, entraînant le cheval qui hennit de peur et de surprise mêlées mais ne tenta pas de revenir en arrière. Une fois le pont passé, Andùnë félicita chaudement Glaer :

-Bravo mon grand ! Tu vois quand tu veux.

Glaer piaffa en frappant du sabot d'un air enthousiaste. Un enfant se précipita vers eux et tendit une pomme au grand cheval gris avec un sourire angélique :

-Tiens, c'pour toi. Ton maître l'a pas trop d'jugeote de n'être pas passé par l'grand pont.

Andùnë grogna à ces mots et l'enfant parti en riant de son effronterie. Mais il avait bien raison. Plus à l'est se découpait un immense pont de bois reliant Esgaroth à la terre ferme. Un pont assez élevé pour passer sans problème. Andùnë haussa les épaules : qu'importe, elle était arrivée à Esgaroth.

La dragonne transformée se tourna alors vers son « sauveur » et demanda :

-Je dois voir le bourgmestre. Pouvez-vous me mener à lui ?

L'homme acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. Andùnë fut menée à un bâtiment qui ne se distinguait des autres que par sa taille conséquente. Des effluves de nourriture vinrent lui chatouiller les narines et elle se retint à grand peine de ronronner de délice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour manger de la viande fraîche ! Son guide, qui en vérité n'était d'autre que le chef des gardes, rentra dans le bâtiment en lui ordonnant d'attendre à l'extérieur. Obéissant sans trop rechigner, Andùnë laissa couler son regard sur la ville.

Esgaroth était une ville assez animée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru; des enfants couraient dans les rues et venaient parfois la regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés et les adultes vaquaient à leurs affaires sans trop se soucier d'elle. Un marché local se finissait et les femmes rentraient chez elles, les bras pleins de corbeilles remplies de leurs effets. Andùnë sourit : la vie était encore présente dans ces régions malgré l'ombre qui s'était abattue sur Erebor et Dale.

_« Qu'il est étrange que la ville la plus proche de Smaug soit en bois »_ pensa Andùnë en tapotant du pied sur les rondins de bois sur lesquels reposait la ville. _« Une seule flambée, une petite étincelle, et tout sera perdu en fumée. »_

La dragonne transformée leva son regard d'or sur la hauteur brumeuse de la Montagne solitaire. Là, quelques parts dans son ventre, se prélassait son ancien rival sur un tas d'or acquis par le feu et le sang. Le seul dragon qu'elle eut connu en dehors de ses parents.

Smaug le doré.

_« L'heure de notre confrontation a sonné, Smaug. J'ai juré de t'arracher la jugulaire pour te faire payer ta félonie. Mon cœur s'est assagi et tourné vers la douceur avec les âges passant et dissipant ma colère; et je me dois de négocier. Alors que ferons-nous ? »_

-Choisirons-nous la voie de la violence qui nous fera verser le sang de notre race ?, murmura Andùnë, ses yeux brillant quelques instants d'un éclat sauvage et inhumain. Ou aurons-nous la sagesse et l'intelligence de parler sans en venir aux coups ?

-Messire ?

La voix du chef des gardes la ramenant à la réalité. Elle adressa un mouvement sec de la tête à l'homme qui lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer; le bourgmestre et ses conseillers daignaient lui accorder audience puisqu'ils avaient fini de dîner.

-C'est trop aimable à eux, grogna la dragonne en rentrant dans la salle après avoir signifié à Glaer de se tenir tranquille. L'odeur de la nourriture faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôler sous sa transformation mais elle se retint à la dernière minute. De justesse.

Un peu plus et c'était une dragonne qu'ils accueillaient.

Elle n'aima pas le regard que lui lança le bourgmestre à qui la lueur affamée de ses yeux n'avait pas échappé. C'était là un regard cupide et avare le regard d'un homme qui ne vivait que pour lui et pour les affaires qui lui rapportaient. Le genre d'être qu'elle détestait.

-Je vous salue, bourgmestre de la cité d'Esgaroth !, dit-elle avec un léger salut de la tête. Elle pouvait mentir avec sa voix et feindre le respect mais elle ne s'inclinerait pas devant un homme, encore moins devant ce bourgmestre.

-Noble voyageur, dit ce dernier, soyez le bienvenu à Esgaroth, la ville du Lac. Votre chemin a dû être long et fatiguant.

Andùnë eut un sourire en coin. Cet homme se fichait éperdument de son état de fatigue. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir si elle allait prendre une auberge dans sa cité, si elle allait dépenser pour l'enrichir.

_« Les hommes sont si terre à terre. »_

-En effet, longue et harassante fut ma route. Je viens du Rohan et je suis remontée le long du Celduin. Mon cheval et moi avons besoin de repos.

-Quel projet, quel but, quelle raison pour vous pousser à un tel voyage ?, demanda l'un des conseillers, impressionné malgré lui par la route empruntée par le voyageur. Andùnë cacha difficilement le sourire insolent qui montait à ses lèvres. Si cet homme savait à quel point elle avait voyagé ! Elle était sûre qu'il en pâlirait et en parlerait comme de grands exploits.

-Je suis en mission au nom de Gandalf, répondit-elle, captant de suite les réactions étonnées et l'intention renouvelée du bourgmestre et de ses gens. Le chef de la ville avança ses bras sur la table, croisant ses mains devant lui et lui demanda d'une voix méfiante :

-Que veut le Pèlerin gris à cette cité ? Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis des années.

-Il a ouï-dire d'anciennes reliques dans les ruines de Dale et il m'a chargé de les récupérer car il est occupé à plus grandes œuvres.

Elle avait perdu quelques-uns des conseillers avec son langage soutenu. Bien. Elle ne voulait avoir à faire qu'avec le bourgmestre et non ces intermédiaires. Ce dernier rétrécit les yeux et s'enquit :

-Que ferait le Pèlerin gris de tels objets ?

-Cela est, je le crains, affaire de magiciens et non de simples mortels, dit Andùnë et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et sa prestance était grande. Sa forme masculine était loin d'être petite et rachitique; elle était tout de muscles et de grandeur. Et ses cheveux, d'un roux flamboyant, ses yeux, dorés comme le trésor que Smaug avait pris aux nains, faisaient d'elle un être bien plus attaché aux magiciens qu'aux simples hommes. Le bourgmestre dut baisser les yeux et prendre compte de cet état des faits. L'imagination des hommes est florissante et se mettre un magicien à dos est loin d'être un rêve que chacun fait. Même s'il voulait renvoyer le voyageur, il était plus que probable que les autres villageois prennent son parti.

Il était piégé.

-Assurément, dit-il, cachant son énervement sous un sourire mécanique, le chemin vers les ruines de Dale vous est ouvert.

-Et _assurément_, renvoya Andùnë, vous m'allez m'aider dans mes recherches d'un toit où vivre le temps de mon séjour ici.

-Allez-vous rester longtemps ?, demanda le bourgmestre en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de cette nouvelle.

-Ma route a été longue et harassant, de vos propres mots, lui rappela Andùnë, ne pouvant plus cacher son sourire insolant, et l'argent n'est pas ce qu'un voyageur a en quantité dans ses poches. J'ose espérer un traitement de faveur.

La dragonne ricana intérieurement en voyant le regard noir que lui adressa le bourgmestre. Elle sentait une pointe de culpabilité d'insister autant au nom de Gandalf, nom que le bourgmestre allait dorénavant détester, mais elle ne pouvait taire la joie à l'idée de faire quelques pertes à cet homme.

-Et bien, messire Andùn, un des villageois pourra sûrement vous héberger et…

-Mais, bourgmestre, coupa l'un des conseillers avant un visage légèrement affolé, vous ne pouvez pas laisser un tel visiteur sous un toit si humble. Cela serait lui manquer d'égard.

Le bourgmestre haussa un sourcil surpris et un tic se déclencha sur sa joue. L'intervention ne lui plaisait guère.

-Alors vous pouvez l'accueillir dans votre propre demeure, dit-il au conseiller qui devint aussi blanc que son linge avant de bafouiller :

-Mais…non je ne le peut pas…j'ai des enfants…des obligations…je ne pourrais pas…enfin vous comprenez ?

Le visage fermé du bourgmestre lui indiqua que cela n'était pas le cas. Andùnë décida d'intervenir, avant que cette situation ne lui échappe autant que pour aider ce pauvre homme.

-Le bourgmestre ne déléguera pas ce devoir à l'un de ses conseillers, il est sûr. Je serais étonné qu'il ne profite pas de cette occasion de passer un accord avec moi.

-Un accord ?, répéta le bourgmestre, tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressé par l'affaire. Andùnë fit le tour de la table et, se penchant à son oreille, murmura sur le ton de la conspiration :

-Le magicien ne m'emploie pas gratuitement. Et je dois dire que la somme est conséquente.

-Et bien, dit le bourgmestre en se levant, nous allons discuter de cela en privée.

Andùnë acquiesça et le suivit lorsqu'il sortit de la salle. Personne ne vit donc son sourire victorieux.

* * *

Andùnë se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de contentement. Voilà bien une chose qu'elle aimait chez les deux-pattes : le confort de leur couche. C'était presque aussi confortable qu'un rocher couvert de mousse.

Les négociations avec le bourgmestre avaient été longues mais leur issue était plutôt bonne pour elle. Elle allait pouvoir séjourner autant de temps qu'il lui fallait et ce sans rien payer pour le moment. Seulement Gandalf n'allait pas aimer cet accord.

-C'est le risque à prendre quand on propose de payer les frais d'un dragon, murmura Andùnë avait de se mettre à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter en imaginant la tête du vieux magicien à la nouvelle.

Il n'allait sûrement guère apprécier la plaisanterie.

Une fois son fou rire calmé, la dragonne se leva et alla prendre une douche, prenant quelque plaisir à ce pâle substitut à une toilette intégrale de chacune de ses écailles. Puis elle regagna le nid douillet qu'elle avait confectionné sur le lit. Sa faim avait déjà été rassasiée et elle s'était aussi occupée de trouver un toit et un gardien à Glaer. Elle pouvait maintenant se détendre et préparer sa prochaine expédition.

Prenant sa sacoche en cuir qui trainait par terre, oubliée, Andùnë en sortit la grosse bourse contenant sa récompense. Elle était déjà bien entamée et elle comptait tout finir maintenant. Elle aurait voulu la faire durer mais ses écailles avaient besoin d'un apport conséquent de minéraux et de temps pour les assimiler.

-Qu'importe, ronronna la dragonne en enfournant une bouchée de pièces, ses crocs sortis les broyant sans difficulté, ce n'était que la moitié de ce qui est prévu. Gandalf m'en doit autant après mon retour et cela même si Smaug reste en Erebor.

Et elle reprit une bouchée d'or, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle resta encore six jours à Esgaroth, sortant rarement de sa chambre où elle dormait en boule sous la couette, devant cacher ses écailles sorties et dont l'éclatant rouge luisait de plus en plus. Au bout de la semaine, elle se sentait parfaitement prête à aller se confronter à Smaug. Elle partit dans la nuit, ne laissant qu'une lettre au bourgmestre pour signifier son départ, et ne disant au revoir qu'à Glaer.

Le cheval était confortablement installé dans un large box rempli de pailles et dont la mangeoire était remplie d'avoine et de son. Il laissa toutefois son repas quand il entendit sa maîtresse approcher et il hennit doucement à sa vue.

-Je suis venue te saluer, canasson, lui dit Andùnë en caressant son doux museau, Je ne suis pas sûre de revenir par ici et si c'est le cas, ne soit plus tenu d'être sage.

Glaer agita la tête comme s'il comprenait et Andùnë se dit que c'était peut-être le cas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait un tel coup. Après une dernière caresse, elle le laissa et, remontant sa capuche sur sa tête, elle se glissa, telle une ombre, hors de la ville.

La Montagne solitaire semblait lui lancer le défi de l'approcher. Sa forme noire se découpait sur le ciel gris de la nuit. Elle était si grande et majestueuse que même Andùnë se sentit petite devant elle, avant de se morigéner de telles pensées. C'était juste que sous sa forme humaine, elle était bien plus petite que la montagne.

Un dragon ne se sent_ jamais_ petit.

Un bruit humide se fit alors entendre en même temps qu'une odeur immonde venait agresser ses narines. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

-Par les Valar !, pesta-t-elle en dégageant violemment son pied de la boue où il était empêtré. Mais où donc est passée la route ?

Mais cette région était retournée à la nature sauvage et elle dut patauger encore longtemps dans nombres de flaques, d'eau ou de boue, et dans des marécages aussi repoussants à l'odeur qu'à la vue. Il lui fallut quelques jours pour retrouver un semblant de chemin et bientôt une odeur de brûlé la fit s'hérisser. Mais ce n'était là que le vestige des flammes que Smaug avait déversé. Pour un dragon, le souffle était encore présent.

Elle était enfin arrivée à Dale.

De la cité, il ne restait pratiquement rien. Des amas de pierres s'entassaient ici et là, formant des tas sans queue ni tête. On ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer les grands bâtiments qui s'étaient un temps élevés en ces lieux. Des herbes sauvages avaient envahi la pierre par ses nombreuses fissures et l'ancienne grandeur de la ville était bien loin. Le sol était recouvert d'un sable noir comme si la cendre des flammes du dragon n'était jamais partie, symbole que le malheur régnait encore sur ces terres. L'air était suffocant et lourd; il sentait tellement le souffre et la mort qu'Andùnë se surpris à grogner. Le vent était menaçant, fait de grandes rafales malignes et porteuses d'une voix sinistre.

-Quel accueil, marmonna Andùnë en déposant sa sacoche au sol. Après avant vérifié qu'elle était seule dans les alentours, malgré l'atmosphère viciée, elle entreprit d'ôter ses habits et de les ranger dans la sacoche qu'elle cacha derrière une grosse pierre. Elle la récupérerait en revenant.

Elle leva un regard déterminé sur Erebor. Et par-dessous la détermination, on pouvait aussi lire la joie de l'aventure et une immense curiosité. Que trouverait-elle dans ces salles ? Seulement la masse dorée de Smaug ? Ou la splendeur que les nains avaient donné à leur demeure?

Elle détourna ensuite la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent dans la concentration. Son visage se tira et un rictus de douleur vint orner sa bouche. Un gémissement de douleur déchirant passa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il eut des craquements sinistres et ses gémissements allaient en croissant. Un nuage passa, couvrant la lune, cachant sa douleur, tandis qu'un cri d'animal blessé retentissait dans les ruines de l'antique cité.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en horreur ce genre de transformation !

Il y avait toujours cette lancinante douleur qui les accompagnait. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cela faisait si mal alors qu'elle avait tant d'aisance pour les autres. Inspirant quelques coups, elle essaya de faire refluer sa souffrance.

Puis dut se résoudre à finir la transformation.

Quelques instants plus tard, une grive décollait des décombres de Dale. Elle voleta sans but quelques minutes, comme perdue dans cet océan aérien, puis sa trajectoire la mena résolument vers la Montagne solitaire.

Enfermé dans le corps de l'oiseau, l'esprit d'Andùnë avait vaincu l'instinct animal.

Elle pouvait se transformer en ce qu'elle voulait à condition que ce soit un être intelligent. Les objets et les végétaux ne rentraient pas dans cette catégorie. Et elle en était heureuse : elle n'osait imaginer la douleur et la perte qu'une telle transformation demanderait. Déjà, quand elle prenait la forme d'un animal, le risque de perdre son intelligence, sa personnalité, ce qu'elle était en tant qu'être logique et pensant était si grand qu'elle ne le faisait que très rarement et seulement quand la situation l'exigeait.

Pénétrer Erebor sans être vue était l'une de ces situations.

Andùnë laissa ces pensées de côté et vola de toute sa vitesse jusqu'à la Montagne solitaire. Elle se mit à longer ses parois en quête d'une entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle n'aurait qu'à suivre le plan que Gandalf lui avait envoyé. Le chemin était gravé en fer rouge dans son esprit. Cela ne serait pas long d'arriver jusqu'à la salle du trésor où dormait Smaug.

Elle sentit soudain l'odeur si caractéristique du souffre. L'odeur du souffle d'un dragon.

Bientôt elle aperçut la faille dans la pierre d'où sortait la fumée. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de s'y engouffrer. Pendant un temps, le trou fut assez grand pour qu'elle puisse voler sans problème mais vite il se rétrécit. Au moment où elle allait se retrouver bloquée, Andùnë plaqua ses ailes contre son corps et piqua dans le petit orifice qui finissait son « entrée ». Avec un cri aigu, la grive jaillit dans la montagne. Perdue dans la chute qui en résulta, elle ne vit qu'une immense pièce défiler à toute allure et nota qu'elle était éclairée d'une lueur dorée.

Et se fracassa à grands bruits dans d'innombrables pièces d'or.

La première chose que se dit Andùnë fut qu'elle avait trouvé la salle du trésor bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. La deuxième fut que cela était bien trop vite et bien trop bruyant pour sa sécurité. Même le plus profond des sommeils ne pouvait avoir manqué de l'entendre. Alors qu'elle se redressait en faisait le moins de bruit possible, espérant, malgré les faibles chances, être passée inaperçue, elle sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, comme si une énorme masse se déplaçait, et quand elle se tourna vers cet endroit, elle se figea, pour un temps terrifiée.

Un énorme œil rougeoyant la fixait.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

Et oui, j'ai voulu faire venir Radagast. Vous aurez deviné que ce n'est pas la version du film qui, bien que m'ayant fait rire quelques minutes, n'est pas celle que je m'imagine pour le Mage Brun. Pour ce qui est du bourgmestre d'Esgaroth, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop caricaturé mais Tolkien a bien dit qu'il était avare et égoïste. Et si vous vous posez la question sur son arrangement avec Andùnë...vous l'apprendrez en même temps que Gandalf! x)


	4. Chapitre 3: La confrontation

Et donc voilà le chapitre 3.

Enfin la confrontation entre Smaug et Andùnë. Comment va-t-elle se passer? Vous aurez aussi droit à plus amples détails sur le passé d'Andùnë.

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : La confrontation_

_-Ne fais jamais confiance aux mâles, ma fille. _

_Andùnë arrêta de mâchonner le sabot du cerf ayant été leur dernier repas et leva un regard surpris vers sa mère. La grande bête était allongée de toute sa longueur sur un rocher en hauteur et sa tête immense trônait juste au-dessus de la jeune dragonne qui, oubliant les paroles de sa mère, se mit à essayer de toucher le museau en sautant de toutes ses forces. _

_-As-tu compris, Andùnë ?, s'enquit sa mère en la retenant délicatement au sol avec sa queue. Ne fais jamais confiance aux mâles._

_-Mais, Mère, tu fais confiance à Père, remarqua la petite dragonne qui s'attaquait maintenant au bout de la queue de sa mère qui la laissa faire, sachant que ses crocs n'étaient pas encore assez solides pour l'entailler._

_-Ton père n'est pas tous les mâles, répondit-elle en émettant un son de contentement, C'est mon compagnon. A ton compagnon tu pourras faire confiance. _

_-C'est quoi la différence ?, s'enquit la petite dragonne sans arrêter ses attaques sur la queue de sa mère. La dragonne haussa une arcade sourcilière avant de rire légèrement. Il faudrait encore longtemps avant qu'Andûnë ne devienne une adulte. Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt pour lui indiquer à qui elle devait faire confiance ou non et pourquoi. Mais aurait-elle l'occasion de lui faire cette leçon plus tard ? Les Nains se faisaient plus hargneux ces derniers temps, à cause de ces fous qui leur volaient leurs trésors. Elle avait déjà perdu le reste de sa couvée. Il ne lui restait qu'Andùnë. Et à chaque fois que son compagnon partait en chasse, elle avait peur qu'il n'en revienne jamais. Alors, comment pourrait-elle aller chasser et garder Andùnë en sécurité tout à la fois ? Elle craignait une telle éventualité._

_Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais la mort d'Andùnë._

_-Mère !, cria soudain sa fille en se tortillant pour échapper à l'emprise de sa queue. Mère ! Lâche-moi !_

_En souriant, la dragonne lâcha Andùnë qui repartit de suite s'attaquer au pauvre sabot qu'elle lui avait donné pour se faire les crocs. Elle avait déjà oublié sa question. Cela montrait combien tout cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête._

_-Andùnë, insista toutefois la dragonne, Ecoute-moi._

_Le ton sérieux arrêta Andùnë dans ses mâchonnements et elle se redressa, rivant un regard intrigué sur sa mère. Sachant qu'elle avait enfin son attention, la dragonne répéta une nouvelle fois :_

_-Ne fais jamais confiance aux mâles._

_-Tu me l'as déjà dit deux fois !, pleurnicha Andùnë en faisant mine de repartir vers son sabot mais un claquement sec de la queue de sa mère sur le sol la figea. La matriarche semblait très sérieuse et la petite dragonne comprit que la leçon était plus importante qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé._

_-Tu ne comprends donc pas ?, dit sa mère d'un ton irrité. Ce n'est pas comme si je te disais de faire attention aux ours et aux loups en attendant que tu deviennes une adulte capable de se défendre. Tu devras toujours te méfier des mâles. Même quand tu auras ton feu et tes ailes ainsi que l'expérience qu'apportent l'âge et l'errance._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_La question avait fusé, arrachant un petit sourire à la dragonne. Andùnë pensait les dragons adultes imbattables et il lui était toujours une grande surprise d'apprendre que cela n'était pas le cas._

_-Les mâles veulent tout dominer, tout avoir pour eux. Ils ne supportent pas que les autres empiètent leur territoire ou s'approchent de leurs biens- ou ce qu'ils pensent être leurs biens. Comme tu es une femelle, ils se feront d'abord mielleux et gentils mais s'ils se convainquent que tu es un danger alors ils t'attaqueront sans prévenir. Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois jamais leur faire confiance._

_-C'est comme avec les deux-pattes ?, demanda la petite dragonne en escaladant le rocher pour s'approcher de sa mère. Elle s'installa dans ses pattes avant et eut un grand bâillement. Entre le jeu et la leçon, elle était maintenant bien fatiguée. Elle avait bien envie de faire un petit somme._

_-Presque, lui répondit sa mère. Les deux-pattes sont tout aussi dangereux mais plus faciles à voir venir. Maintenant dors, Andùnë._

_Andùnë hocha la tête tout en baillant une seconde fois. Puis elle posa la tête sur les pattes de sa mère et s'endormit bien vite sous le regard maternel de la grande dragonne qui murmura en caressant sa tête de son museau :_

_-N'oublie jamais cela, Andùnë._

* * *

Andùnë n'avait pas oublié cette mise en garde. Et en cet instant, moins que jamais. Pas quand l'œil géant de Smaug la fixait avec un mélange de curiosité, de surprise et de ruse malicieuse. Le grand dragon n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il se passait. Avant de le laisser réagir, Andùnë incanta en vitesse et se retransforma en dragonne tout en reculant dans un coin de la pièce, ses griffes grisant sur les pièces d'or lui renvoyant un délectable son.

Puis la tempête se déchaîna. Il eut un éclair doré, vif et rapide, comme mû par la corde puissante d'un arc. Les pièces d'or roulèrent dans un bruit de métal tandis que Smaug fonçait sur elle et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà ses crocs fondaient sur elle.

Andùnë glapit. Smaug avait attaqué sans prévenir d'aucune façon. Grimaçant de douleur, elle se força à continuer à arrêter sa mâchoire de ses pattes avant. Il avait bien plus de force qu'elle ne le pensait ! Grognant sous l'effort, elle le fit reculer et, avançant sa tête de la sienne, lui rugit dans les oreilles. Smaug poussa un gémissement et s'écarta en secouant la tête pour faire partir le bourdonnement détestable qu'elle venait de créer par son action.

-Imbécile de mâle !, hurla la dragonne en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, ses épines crâniennes frottant sur la roche du plafond. Ne reconnais-tu pas l'un des tiens à l'odeur ? Et la décence ne t'ordonne-t-elle pas de ne pas attaquer une femelle sans raison ?

Un ricanement lui répondit.

Grave. Profond. Malfaisant.

Smaug s'était aussi redressé et toutes les parties de son corps cognaient contre les parois de la salle. La salle en paraissait petite alors que son immensité se prêtait parfaitement au corps des deux dragons adultes. Andùnë déglutit. Il devait être au moins deux fois plus gros qu'elle.

Et bien mieux protégé.

Elle ne pouvait manquer de rater les pierres précieuses qui couraient le long de son ventre. Même cet endroit d'ordinaire faible était protégé par une cuirasse épaisse. Et pour cela, il avait dû dormir bien longtemps sur son lit doré.

-Tu m'avoueras, _femelle_, grinça-t-il, la ramenant au présent, qu'une grive se transformant en dragonne en plein milieu de ma chambre, sur mon trésor, est assez étrange pour me faire attaquer en me passant de la décence.

Andùnë tordit son museau sans répondre. Elle devait en effet avouer qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Smaug ricana à nouveau, comprenant aisément le cheminement de ses pensées. Puis son regard se fit plus intrigué et il s'approcha d'elle, la détaillant des pattes au museau et reniflant avec force son odeur. Enfin un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans son regard.

-Andùnë, murmura-t-il. La dragonne fit un mouvement de la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait bien raison. Smaug se recula à nouveau dans son coin et s'assit comme il l'avait des siècles plus tôt.

Une attitude de paix.

_« Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois »_, pensa Andùnë en n'abaissant que légèrement sa garde. _« Je connais ta malveillance. »_

-Et bien, je dois dire que je suis heureux de te revoir en vie, ma chère Andùnë, dit Smaug d'un ton mielleux comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient. Tu étais assez mal en point la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Andùnë grogna et ne retint qu'à grande peine de lui sauter à la gorge. Souffla avec force, elle se rappela la raison de sa venue. Elle était là pour négocier et non pour le tuer. Et elle doutait plus que jamais d'être capable de percer sa carapace.

C'était là une tâche sûrement impossible.

-La faute à qui si j'ai frôlé la mort, gronda-t-elle tout de même d'un ton peu amène. Smaug afficha un petit air désolé qui ne la trompa pas. Il n'était aucunement désolé.

-J'étais jeune, Andùnë, se défendit-il avec un ton doucereux, et aveuglé par le manque de métal. Regarde maintenant ! Quel dragon a eu une telle couche depuis les temps reculés où nous étions aussi nombreux que craints ?

-Il semblerait que tu sois encore plus aveuglé que dans ta jeunesse, rétorqua Andùnê avec un air méprisant.

-Que veux-tu dire ?, s'hérissa le mâle en redevant menaçant. Les deux dragons se relevèrent dans un même mouvement, les muscles tendus par la soudaine tension. Ne pouvant rester immobile, ils se mirent à se tourner autour, museaux contre queues, dans l'espace que leur permettait la salle.

-Regarde-toi, argua Andùnë, Avachi et gros entre quatre murs. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas déployé tes ailes dans les cieux de notre monde ?

-Et toi, ma chère Andùnë, ronronna-t-il en retour, Tu es élancée et marquée de cicatrices. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé de métal à ta faim ? Ta cuirasse est faible et tes écailles manquent d'éclat.

Le grognement sonore d'Andùnë l'arrêta dans son sarcasme. Il allait peut-être trop loin en s'en prenant à son apparence physique. Elle était une dragonne après tout. Il n'allait pas la titiller sur ce point-là.

Enfin pas trop.

-Que fais-tu là ?, demanda-t-il plutôt en se rasseyant, décidé à refaire tomber la tension entre eux. Après un instant de méfiance, Andùnë fit de même.

-Je suis venue te voir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle n'avait juste pas spécifié pourquoi elle venait le voir. Il valait mieux attendre encore un peu avant d'annoncer son désir de négocier son départ d'Erebor.

Sans son trésor.

-Vraiment ? J'en suis flatté.

La voix de Smaug était plus qu'antipathique. Elle dégoulinait de sarcasme et de miel. Un plat trop indigeste pour donner envie d'en déguster plus longtemps.

-Ton voyage a dû être long, reprit Smaug. A sa tête penchée sur le côté, Andùnë comprit qu'il gagnait du temps pour essayer de deviner ses arrière-pensées.

_« Essaye toujours. »_

-Assez long en effet : je viens du Harad, dit-elle en rentrant dans on jeu. Savais-tu à quel point est délicieuse la viande d'oliphant et délectable le vent chaud du désert ?

-Pas trop de sables dans les écailles ?

-Le sable est bon pour leur douceur.

Smaug éclata soudain de rire. Un rire gras qui résonna dans chaque recoin de l'ancienne cité des Nains et donna des frisons à Andùnë, tout en l'énervant. Que trouvait-il aussi drôle ?

-Ton sens de la repartie est toujours aussi excellent, ma chère Andùnë !, s'exclama-t-il quand il put reprendre son souffle. Tes réponses sont si rapides et si sensées. L'on ne trouve plus de dragonne comme toi ces temps-ci.

Cette remarque fit tomber les oreilles d'Andùnë le long de son cou. Oubliant où elle était, avec qui elle était, elle laissait son regard se teinter de sa profonde tristesse quant à cette affaire. Plus le temps passait sans qu'elle n'en trouve d'autres et plus l'hypothèse devenait une certitude.

Elle était la dernière dragonne de Terre du Milieu.

Un souffle chaud près de son museau la fit soudain sortir de ses pensées. Smaug s'était dangereusement approché, ne se tenant plus qu'à quelques pas devant elle, sa tête presque collée à la sienne. Grondant sourdement, Andùnë recula lentement et remit une certaine distance entre eux, s'attirant un sifflement amusé de la part du grand mâle.

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi méfiante à mon égard, Andùnë, lui dit-il en tendant une patte en un geste évident de paix. Mettons de côté cette vieille affaire et n'en parlons plus.

Andùnë regarda la patte avec l'envie de la mordre. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Smaug soit sincère dans ses paroles. Il voulait juste remettre leur relation sur un pied d'égalité, ne plus avoir ni dettes ni fautes envers elle. Mais finalement, la dragonne accepta et serra sa patte. Elle aurait besoin de toute sa coopération quand viendrait l'heure des négociations.

D'ailleurs, il était temps de poser la première pierre de ce délicat édifice.

-As-tu vu de nos semblables dans tes errances ?, s'enquit-elle, détendant son corps dans la même occasion pour montrer que la tension pouvait redescendre entre eux. Je n'en ai croisé aucun.

-Ce fut aussi mon cas, répondit Smaug d'un mince filet de voix. Les yeux d'Andùnë s'éclairèrent d'espoir mais elle cacha vite cet état d'âme. Les paroles de Smaug promettaient peut-être sa victoire. Toutefois ses paroles suivantes, pleines de fiel et de colère, lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'avait pas en face d'elle ce qu'on pouvait dire une bonne âme : Les Nains, ces horribles créatures insignifiantes, les ont massacrés alors que nous courions encore comme des bêtes, peureux devant leur fer. Quelle sublime vengeance que ma prise d'Erebor ! Et quel magnifique trésor pour payer toutes ses années à errer sans but, sans famille et la faim, qu'elle soit de chair ou de métal, au ventre ! Tu ne crois pas Andùnë ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Remplis de pitié envers lui. Oui. Elle avait pitié de le voir ainsi dévoré par la haine, la jalousie et l'envie. Il était tombé dans les trois grands ennemis spirituels que les dragons doivent éviter. Sa mère l'avait bien mise en garde. Si les dragons étaient presque éteints, cela était à cause de tels sentiments. Mais cela, elle ne le dit pas à Smaug.

-Tu en fais une tête, remarqua-t-il. Il semblait asse outré d'être pris en pitié mais, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu s'attendre de sa part, il n'en prit pas ombrage. En tout cas pas assez pour s'en énerver. Le silence revint entre les deux dragons.

Ils étaient si dissemblables.

* * *

Le temps passait lentement et ils se regardaient toujours comme deux chiens de faïence, deux statues immobiles, énormes, dont le seul signe de vie était le souffle puissant qui soulevait leurs cages thoraciques. Andùnë était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ressassait tous les malheurs de sa race mais aussi toutes ses causes car les dragons n'étaient pas sans être coupables de leur dépérissement. Smaug ne disait rien et elle aurait été bien en peine de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Son visage abordait un masque indifférent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer.

Il lui était fermé.

-Que viens-tu faire là ?, dit-il soudain, sa voix caverneuse tranchant le silence, claire et nette. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sarcasme ou de propos mielleux. Il était sérieux et attendait une réponse.

-Je suis venue te parler, répondit Andùnë et son air crispé lui apprit qu'il n'était pas satisfait par ces mots. Avant qu'il ne s'énerve, la dragonne reprit de son ton le plus doux et convainquant :

-Je suis venue te chercher. Quitte avec moi cet endroit. Libère-toi de l'attrait de l'or et viens voler avec moi dans les cieux sans limite, libre de toute chaîne, fier roi qui a enfin déployé ses ailes. Oublie le sommeil. Oublie l'or et les diamants. Quitte cette vie sous la pierre.

La voix d'Andùnë se tarit. Elle était elle-même stupéfaite de ses propos. Venait-elle vraiment d'inviter le grand dragon à venir _vivre _avec elle ? Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour cacher son trouble et ne pas gâcher sa plaidoirie par une exclamation contraire. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi donc avait-elle dit de telles choses ?! La pitié qu'elle avait ressentie pour Smaug avait-elle leurré son esprit ? Elle voulait tuer ce dragon ! Pas vivre avec lui.

Le mâle ne disait rien et son masque était plus impénétrable que jamais. Andùnë ne ressentait aucune animosité venant de lui mais sa méfiance n'en baissa pas pour autant. _Ne te fis jamais aux mâles !_ Ce vieil avertissement résonnait dans sa tête.

Smaug releva soudain la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. L'or et le rouge s'y mêlaient en une symphonie sauvage. Si belle à regarder. Et aussi si dangereuse. Ils n'aidèrent en rien Andùnë à se faire une idée à ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Smaug. Le grand mâle se leva et fit quelques pas vers elle avant de se figer en avisant son léger mouvement de recul. Andùnë était encore très méfiante envers lui.

-Tes mots résonnent en moi avec force, finit-il par dire et elle sentit l'espoir naître en elle pour mourir de suite : mais je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit. C'est mon trésor, acquis durement. Je ne le lâcherai pas.

-Mais tu l'as acquis d'une manière vile !, ne put s'empêcher de crier Andùnë, abattant violemment sa queue sur les pièces d'or. Cette situation la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et elle ne pouvait plus rester calme. Son éclat fit grogner Smaug dont les yeux se firent nettement plus menaçants. Il gronda :

-En quoi tuer des Nains, eux-mêmes tueurs de dragons, serait-il vil ? Ils ont tué mes parents et sûrement aussi les tiens. Ose dire n'avoir aucune haine à leur encontre !

-J'en ai eue, reconnut la dragonne, mais plus maintenant. Je m'en suis libérée. Nulle haine n'a plus d'emprise sur moi. Ni aucun attrait d'or ! Tu l'as dit : ma carapace est faible. Oui ! Je manque de métal. Oui ! Je dors sur de la terre, de la pierre, du sable ou de la mousse. Oui ! Je suis errante et sans trésor. Mais, Smaug, je suis beaucoup plus libre que tu ne le seras jamais malgré tout l'or sur lequel tu reposes ! A quoi te sert une carapace comme la tienne si tu ne la testes pas sur les défenses d'un sanglier ou d'un oliphant ? Sur les crocs des loups et l'assaut du vent ? Es-tu seulement en attente d'un voleur ou d'un tueur venu mettre à terme à ta vie ? Alors tu riras de ses efforts pour percer ta cuirasse et tu le tueras ? Quelle liberté vois-tu dans tout cela ?!

Andùnë respirait avec force après sa tirade. Smaug ne l'avait pas une seule fois coupée et la regardait à présente d'un air étrange. Comme s'il venait de s'éveiller après un sommeil trop lourd mais ne comprenait pas la raison de ce réveil.

-Alors reste avec moi.

La dragonne en resta gueule bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Smaug lui proposait de partager son trésor ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle et son étonnement était nettement perceptible dans sa voix. Smaug n'hésita pas dans sa réponse. Elle lui paraissait évidente :

-Si tu restes, je pourrais à nouveau aller chasser et voler pendant tu garderais le trésor. Et je pourrais ainsi avoir ces deux choses. Mon trésor et cette liberté dont tu parles avec tant de cœur.

Andùnë ferma douloureusement les yeux. Qu'avait-elle espéré de lui ? Ainsi, même dans cette proposition, il restait égoïste et ne pensait qu'à lui-même.

La dragonne sentit la colère monter en elle, lave incandescente qui menaçait de sortir d'un instant à l'autre, volcan prêt à entrer en éruption.

-Je pars, dit-elle avec tout le calme dont elle pouvait encore faire preuve. A toi de voir si tu me suis ou reste, seul, ici.

Il grogna et ne donna pas de réponse. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. La colère grondait, tonnerre qui était les prémices d'éclairs foudroyants et mortels. L'harmonie qu'il y avait eu entre eux s'était rompue. Un voile noir recouvrait maintenant leurs relations.

Dans un feulement de rage, Smaug fondit sur elle et plaqua sa tête dans les pièces d'or. Andùnë se débattit un instant mais la poigne de Smaug pouvait lui briser la colonne vertébrale si elle bougeait trop et elle s'arrêta. Les pièces d'or l'étouffaient et elle fut bien obligée d'ouvrir la gueule pour respirer, en happant quelques-unes au passage. Et loin d'être la source d'un bonheur infini comme elle l'avait toujours connu, elles lui brûlèrent la langue et le palais.

-Aucun attrait de l'or ?, rugit Smaug au-dessus d'elle. Que de balivernes ! Tu es une dragonne, Andùnë, et tu ne peux nier cet attrait. Quelle arrogance est la tienne ! Tu viens dans ma demeure, te faufilant comme une voleuse, et, bien que je te laisse la vie sauve, tu me nargues avec tes discours de liberté et de vols dans les cieux pour finir par rejeter sans même y réfléchir la proposition de rester, partageant de ce fait mon trésor !

Andùnë avait peur. Smaug pouvait la tuer sur un coup de tête avec la prise qu'il avait sur elle. Mais son instinct de survie était plus fort que tout autre sentiment. Elle vit une ouverture dans la garde de Smaug et agit en conséquence.

Sa queue, précise et cinglante, vint fouetter l'un de ses yeux si fort qu'il en recula dans un grondement de douleur. Aussitôt, elle fut debout et vint fracasser sa tête contre son poitrail, le repoussant jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe avec force l'un des piliers de la salle. Le craquement retentit dans tout Erebor et ils entendirent tous deux les oiseaux s'envoler avec terreur.

Il n'y avait plus rien de sensé ou de civilisé dans leurs yeux rougeoyants de colère et d'envie de tuer. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec rage. Andùnë avait oublié Gandalf et sa mission. Elle ne voyait que Smaug derrière un voile rouge. Plus précisément, sa jugulaire.

Rapide et précise, elle fondit sur lui et referma ses mâchoires sur l'endroit mortel. Son esprit se réjouissait des prochaines minutes à venir, du sang qui allait bientôt couler dans sa gorge, teintant ses crocs d'un rouge vermeil, et du râle d'agonie que pousserait son ennemi avant de s'effondrer sans vie.

Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa.

Ses crocs ne perforèrent pas la jugulaire. Le sang ne coula pas à flot. Smaug ne poussa pas de râle. Au contraire, il se mit à rire des efforts désespérés de la dragonne pour mordre ses écailles, pour les percer sous sa poigne puissante. Il eut bien un craquement sonore. Figée, Andùnë vit l'un de ses crocs tomber au sol, brisé à la moitié et craquelé sur toute sa longueur.

Smaug profita de son inattention pour l'empoigner par la nuque, la soulevant comme un fétu de paille. Elle couina, autant de peur que de douleur, la vue trouble, les pattes soudainement sans appui. Elle sentait les crocs de son ennemi déchirer sans problème ses écailles, maigre protection contre eux, et l'odeur de son sang ne tarda pas à remplir ses narines. Son couinement se changea en feulement et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. Sa queue et ses ailes vinrent frapper la tête de Smaug mais rien ne lui faisait lâcher prise. Andùnë se sentait tomber de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haché et elle ne voyait de la scène plus qu'une masse rouge dorée et l'or étincelant du trésor.

Au moment où elle allait sombrer, pensant mourir, la prise se desserra et elle tomba avec fracas dans les pièces d'or. Elle inspira un bon coup et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir poser un regard clair sur Smaug. Sa gueule dégoulinait de sang et ses yeux étaient encore remplis de meurtre. Elle ne savait pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'épargner et elle ne la chercha pas. Elle se transforma en vitesse en chauve-souris, sa forme animale qu'elle maîtrisait le plus, et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes.

Elle ne sut ni comment elle en vint à sortir de la montagne ni pourquoi Smaug ne dit et ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter. Elle poursuivit sa fuite sans même songer à ralentir. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle frôlait la mort mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi impuissante.

Et c'était cela qui la terrifiait.

Elle passa les marais et Dale sans s'en rendre compte et arriva à Esgaroth sans même le remarquer. Toujours sous sa forme animale, elle fondit dans l'abri de Glaer et seule la paille vint arrêter sa chute. Dans les ombres brumeuses qui envahissaient son esprit, Andùnë eut le temps de remarquer que son cheval, qui s'était d'abord affolé de son entrée fracassante, tendait maintenant son museau vers sa forme prostrée, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle leva un bras vers lui pour le rassurer.

Un _bras _?

Elle se serait donc transformée en humanoïde ? Bien. Elle ne voulait pas rester coincer sous une forme animale autre que l'originale. Sa dernière pensée fut de remercier son instinct de survie. C'était bien lui qui l'avait sauvée.

Puis elle fut happée par l'inconscience.

* * *

Au cœur d'Erebor, Smaug laissait retomber sa colère en souffles puissants. Son esprit mit quelques temps à comprendre qu'Andùnë n'était plus là. Il la chercha des yeux mais son flair lui disait déjà que sa présence n'était plus que fragrances. Puis il le sentit. Le sang.

_Son_ sang.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, gronda le grand dragon. Sa mémoire était trouble sur les dernières minutes. Il discutait avec Andùnë puis tout n'était qu'ombres rouges et ensuite Andùnë avait disparue. La compréhension ne tarda pas à se faire jour. Il l'avait attaquée. Ils s'étaient battus. Il l'avait blessée.

-Et elle s'est enfuie.

Pendant un instant, Smaug ressentit l'envie de sortir et d'aller à sa recherche. Mais pour quoi faire ? Finir ce combat et la tuer ? Ou au contraire quémander pardon et reprendre la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée ? Le grand dragon n'en avait aucune idée et cela l'énervait.

Il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans son trésor et, machinalement, il en vint à le recompter et à vérifier que rien ne manquait. Au fond, qu'importe qu'Andùnë soit partie. Il n'avait qu'à se dire qu'elle n'était jamais venue et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Cette vie lui plaisait : dormir et compter encore et encore ses pièces d'or, ses pierres précieuses, ses objets garnis. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ce qu'elle avait parlé.

Même s'il ressentait une petite pointe de déception.

Grognant contre lui-même, Smaug se recoucha sur son trésor. Il allait se rendormir quand il l'avisa soudain. Blanc et rouge. Un croc brisé et craquelé. Le prenant dans sa patte, il le leva jusque devant ses yeux. Sa langue râpeuse passa sur sa dentition. Il ne lui manquait aucune dent. Donc ce croc était à elle.

-Aurais-tu essayé de briser ma cuirasse ?, questionna-t-il à voix haute. Mais il n'y avait personne pour lui répondre. Juste un croc brisé pour témoigner qu'il avait raison. Il se rappelait qu'elle l'avait empoigné à la jugulaire. Il y passa une patte et ne trouva rien. Elle n'avait même réussie à y laisser une seule marque. Smaug sentit un sentiment de fierté l'étreindre. Si les crocs d'un dragon ne pouvait la perforer, rien ni personne ne pourrait percer sa cuirasse.

Il était invincible.

Il y avait toutefois ce léger sentiment de déception qui était encore là. Comme s'il avait raté quelque chose. Il ne voyait pas quoi. Il était le dragon possédant la plus belle des carapaces et le plus grand des trésors. Tous le craignaient, Hommes, bêtes, Elfes ou Nains. Il ne lui manquait rien.

Toutefois il regrettait de ne plus voir ses écailles rouges dans son champ de vision ni d'entendre sa voix parfois mélodieuse, parfois sèche et acérée. Il en venait à espérer une nouvelle conversation avec la dragonne. Elle savait lui répondre et ne se démontait pas. Converser avec elle était toujours amusant.

Mais il l'avait fait fuir.

Encore une fois, Smaug fut pris par l'envie de sortir la chercher. Il se leva. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent et ses naseaux frémirent. Alors l'éclat doré de son trésor vint éclairer ses yeux et rappela à son esprit sa présence. Il ne pouvait le laisser sans protection. S'il partait, qui lui disait qu'un voleur ne vienne pas s'en emparer ? Il lui était insupportable que de seulement imaginer perdre une seule des pièces.

Le grand dragon rabattit ses ailes et fit deux fois le tour du tas d'or avant de s'y laisser choir. Il n'allait pas sortir finalement. Il devait oublier les propos d'Andùnë. Ils ne valaient rien contre son trésor. Avec un grondement de contentement, Smaug ferma ses yeux rougeoyants et le sommeil le reprit. Il se surprit à rêver de vol sans arrêt, d'un ciel sans frontière, et d'une chasse qui n'en finissait pas.

Et il y avait toujours un éclat rouge à ses côtés.

Mais il n'y prit pas garde et les autres rêves qu'il fit, plein de trésors et de Nains dévorés, le rassurèrent dans sa monotonie. Tout allait bien. Il avait son trésor et le garderait pour l'éternité.

Et gare à ceux qui voudraient s'en emparer.

* * *

_Andùnë ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou si elle délirait. Sa blessure à la nuque était grave. Peut-être trop pour qu'elle survive sous une forme humanoïde. Mais elle était bien trop faible pour se forcer à se réveiller et encore moins pour se retransformer._

_ L'esprit de la dragonne reporta son attention sur les landes grises qui s'échappaient à perte de vue. Etait-elle aux portes de la mort ? Ses rêves lui paraissaient d'habitude bien plus réels. Et elle avait un contrôle dessus. Là, elle était ballotée par les évènements. Enfin, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être sans corps. Elle n'était actuellement d'un esprit._

_ Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle resta immobile à regarder l'horizon. Mais elle savait très bien pourquoi elle s'était mise à bouger alors que rien ne semblait changé. Elle sentait qu'on l'appelait, quelque part plus loin, et elle ne pouvait résister à cet appel. _

_ Elle marcha, flotta ou vola- elle n'en savait rien en vérité- pendant un temps indéterminé jusqu'à arriver devant une sorte de fleuve déchaîné. Elle voulut le survoler mais se retrouva bien en peine de le faire. Elle était comme ancrée sur le sol gris des landes._

_ « Quel est cet endroit ? », se demanda-t-elle. Cet endroit ne lui disait vraiment rien. Andùnë tendit son esprit vers le fleuve et tenta de le toucher. Un frisson la parcourut. Dès qu'elle l'avait effleurée, l'onde grise avait essayé de l'entraîner dans ses flots._

_ « N'y touche pas, ma fille, à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment mourir. »_

_ Andùnë releva vivement la tête. Elle avait du mal à penser ou même à rester compact. Son choc était rude et se voyait aisément. Là, devant elle, de l'autre côté du fleuve, se tenait sa mère. Sa mère sensée être morte._

_ « Alors je suis vraiment aux portes de la mort ? »_

_ « De la façon dont tu les conçois, oui. Si tu franchis ce fleuve, tu commenceras ton vrai voyage dans la mort »._

_ Andùnë avait du mal à comprendre. Rêvait-elle ou non ? Etait-elle encore dans son esprit ou son âme avait-elle déjà quittée son corps ? Sa mère, s'apercevant de son trouble, sourit doucement._

_ « Tu rêves, Andùnë, mais ton âme est si prête de partir. »_

_ « Je ne peux pas mourir. Je dois dire à Gandalf le résultat de ma quête et lui rembourser son prêt. »_

_ « Oui. Un dragon digne de ce nom tient ses promesses. »_

_ Sa mère commença alors à s'éloigner. Andùnë paniqua et l'appela. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais elle perdit soudain son ancrage et son esprit fut attiré loin en arrière, loin du fleuve, loin de sa mère._

_ « Continue de suivre ta voie, ma fille. »_

_ Ces paroles vinrent lui mettre un baume au cœur. Mais sa tristesse était toujours là. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui parler plus longuement ! De ses rêves, de ses peurs, de ses espoirs. Sa mère savait tout. Andùnë poussa un gémissement lugubre. _

_Elle se sentait si seule !_

_Toute à ses pleurs, la dragonne ne remarqua pas que le paysage avait changé. Eloigné des portes de la mort, son esprit se mit à arpenter le monde des rêves qui peut tout aussi bien être rempli de cauchemars. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva dans une petite vallée entourée de collines et de hautes montagnes. _

_La terre des dragons._

_Andùnë avisa soudain une petite dragonne qui galopait vers elle. Elle la reconnu dans l'instant. C'était elle. Du moins, elle quand elle était enfant. _

_Elle entendit le bruit assourdissant en même temps que la petite et ne put retenir un glapissement d'effroi. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre._

_Une grande forme ailée se posa aux côtés de la petite dragonne terrifiée. La bête adulte était d'un doré saisissant. Pas un rouge doré comme Smaug mais de cet or que les dragons raffolent tant. Un véritable doré. _

_ « Andùnë ! Cours à la caverne. Dis à ta mère que vous devez fuir. » Cria le mâle à son petit double. Andùnë répéta avec elle la question qu'elle avait alors posée à son père. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devons-nous fuir ? ». Elle revécut avec elle son saisissement quand un carreau d'arbalète s'était soudain fiché dans l'arrière du cou de son père. Et son hurlement rempli de douleur qui avait résonné dans la vallée._

_ « Fuis ! » Hurla-t-il avant de se jeter en avant, fondant sur les petits humanoïdes barbus qui venaient d'arriver au détour d'une colline. Andùnë se rappela sa terreur. Elle était partie au quart de court, regardant son père se battre contre les deux-pattes, ses écailles dorées devenant rouge de sang, les flèches et les carreaux sifflant autour de lui, un bruit mat se faisant entendre quand ils atteignaient leur cible. Puis elle ne vit plus rien mais entendit. Ses hurlements de colère et de souffrance. Les cris de victoire des deux-pattes. Et enfin, le son d'un rocher qui s'écrasait et un ultime râle. _

_ La petite Andùnë s'était figée. Malgré son jeune esprit, elle comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son père était mort. Alors elle avait voulu s'élancer dans la vallée pour…quoi ? Le sauver ? Tuer les deux-pattes ? Elle n'en savait rien et n'en savait toujours rien. Mais sa mère était arrivée et l'avait arrêtée._

_ « Non ! Andùnë ! Tu dois fuir. Et survivre. »_

_ Elle lui avait ensuite donné une des petites sacoches qu'elle aimait confectionner. Il y avait dedans leurs dix dernières pièces d'or et des morceaux de métal. Tout ce qu'il restait de leur trésor._

_ « Cache-toi. Survit. Ne te montre pas aux deux-pattes ! »_

_ Puis la dragonne l'avait poussée en avant et elle avait détalé. Un dernier regard en arrière lui avait permis de voir sa mère se dresser devant les deux-pattes. Son rugissement de défi avait autant résonné dans les montagnes que dans sa tête. Ravalant ses larmes, la petite dragonne s'était enfuie._

_ Et le dernier cri de sa mère hantait encore parfois son esprit._

* * *

-Mère !

Andùnë voulut se redresser mais la douleur dans sa nuque la rappela à l'ordre. Soufflant avec difficulté, elle rassembla les forces éparses qui lui restaient et entreprit de modifier son squelette. Mais elle ne put que faire apparaître ses écailles avant que l'effort ne la laisse pantelante de douleur.

Certaines des paroles de Smaug lui avaient rappelé ces évènements qu'elle aurait bien voulu oublier. Oui. Les Nains avaient tué ses parents. Oui. Elle les avait haïs férocement. Mais ensuite, elle avait rencontré Gandalf et les sages paroles du magicien l'avaient détournée de ce chemin de vengeance et de mort. Andùnë ferma les yeux et chassa ces images et la haine qu'elles lui inspiraient encore quand elles étaient trop vivaces.

Elle entreprit d'analyser son environnement. Etrangement, elle se sentait au chaud malgré la nudité de son corps, ses vêtements étant restés à Dale. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit le poil gris de Glaer. Le cheval s'était couché contre elle et lui transférait sa chaleur corporelle. Elle lui tapota l'encolure pour le remercier. L'étalon effleura son visage du bout de son museau, lui arrachant un petit rire étranglé quand il la chatouilla avec les poils de son menton.

-Brave Glaer, souffla-t-elle en caressant sa tête. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'attacher autant à un animal. Elle ne le revendrait pas. Il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen de rembourser Gandalf. En parlant du magicien, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là. Ses blessures avaient besoin d'un apport de métal pour guérir et elle avait utilisé la totalité de la moitié de la récompense.

-J'ai échoué.

Elle venait de s'en rappeler. Gandalf serait sûrement déçu par cet échec. _« J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire. »_ Andùnë ferma les yeux et se recoucha dans la paille contre Glaer. Elle était arrivée en fin de journée et il restait quelques temps avec l'aube. Elle pouvait encore se reposer un peu. Mais elle devrait partir avant que les palefreniers viennent et se rendent compte de sa présence.

Le sang continuait de couler. Si elle n'avait pas été une dragonne, Smaug lui aurait brisé le cou ou elle serait déjà morte des suites de la blessure. Mais là, elle commençait déjà à cicatriser même si elle ne pouvait pas la lécher pour le moment et ainsi l'aider dans cette action. Frissonnant de froid, Andùnë se colla contre le corps chaud de Glaer et le cheval posa sa tête sur elle.

Elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi?

Il devrait rester entre un et deux chapitres pour la première partie. Puisque je pense de plus en plus à continuer l'histoire en me basant sur la quête de Thorïn&Cie. Mais cette seconde partie se fera plus tard car j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire une fic sur Thranduil et l'Ombre de Dol Guldur qui s'empare d'Eryn Galen, transformant le royaume en Mirkwook. Je peux gérer trois fics à la fois mais pas quatre. Sachant que j'en ai déjà deux dans le fandom _Lord of the rings_, si je veux la faire, il me faut mettre celle-là en pause. A moins qu'une brusque poussée d'inspiration me fasse écrire celle-ci et pas les autres. x) Je verrais quand ça sera le moment.


	5. Epilogue

Et voici l'épilogue! Il ne fait que cinq pages mais j'aime particulièrement la dernière phrase et je ne voulais pas la gâcher en continuant plus loin.

* * *

_Epilogue_

-Il parait qu'un seigneur étranger aurait réussi à négocier avec le bourgmestre.

-L'doit être bien fort alors, ce seigneur.

-Et son cheval est fabuleux, enfin, c'est c'qu'on dit.

Les voix réveillèrent Andùnë. Encore emprise de sommeil, elle ne réagit pas. Une voix reprit bien plus proche d'elle :

-Fabuleux ? C'sûr. Venez voir cette belle bête.

Le palefrenier ouvrit la porte de la stalle et Andùnë s'affola. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la trouvent ! Elle se redressa en vitesse et reprit sa forme de chauve-souris avant de sortir à tire d'ailes, manquant d'assommer les trois hommes. Ils crièrent de surprise et l'un deux agita sa fourche pour la chasser. Evitant de justesse une pique, Andùnë alla se percher sur une branche. Elle devait reprendre ses repères et réfléchir avant d'agir. Ou sinon la métamorphose en animal allait lui prendre sa raison.

-C'était quoi ça ?, cria l'homme à la fourche en tournant autour de lui, à la recherche de la chose qui avait jaillit de la stalle. Mais il dut rapidement reculer quand Glaer fonça sur lui en hennissant avec force. Les palefreniers s'écartèrent du cheval devenu comme fou. Sur l'arbre, Andùnë sourit mentalement. _« Brave, brave Glaer. Il me défend. »_

Puis elle décolla et se dirigea vers la tête de l'étalon. Elle attrapa une mèche de sa crinière et la tira vers l'endroit où se trouvait le pont. _« Il est temps de partir, Glaer. »_ Le cheval pointa les oreilles vers l'avant puis agita la tête de haut en bas et partit au galop vers la sortie d'Esgaroth. Les palefreniers crièrent et essayèrent de lui couper la route mais ils durent s'écarter pour ne pas finir broyer par les gros sabots du puissant animal.

-Sacrée bête en effet, entendit Andùnë tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers les ruines de Dale. Elle devait récupérer ses effets qu'elle y avait laissés. Il lui fut plus aisé de traverser les marécages. Refusant de patauger à nouveau dans la boue, elle entreprit de porter la sacoche sous sa forme animale. En repartant, elle tourna le regard vers Erebor.

Smaug s'y était-il rendormi ? Avait-il des regrets ? Etait-il maintenant sur ses gardes ?

Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à ces questions.

Une fois de retour à Esgaroth, Andùnë reprit sa forme d'homme et se rhabilla. Elle descendit aux écuries et récupéra l'équipement de Glaer. Mais alors qu'elle ressortait des salles, le bourgmestre apparut et lui barra la route.

-Votre cheval s'est enfui, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, comme amusé par la situation, Je suis profondément navré.

-Glaer m'attend à la sortie de votre ville, le contredit-elle, faisant partir le sourire. C'est avec un air plus renfrogné qu'il reprit :

-Vous partez, donc ? Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

-Malheureusement, ma mission fut un échec. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Le Magicien Gris a dit me payer dans tous les cas. Vous aurez votre dû.

-Je ne manquerai pas de m'en réjouir.

Andùnë le regarda repartir avec un regard dégoûté. Cet homme ne vivait que pour l'argent. Et lui n'avait même pas l'excuse de devoir en manger pour survivre! Et après, on disait que les dragons étaient des monstres. Ce bourgmestre l'était bien plus, à son avis. Ne maintenait-il pas les autres habitants d'Esgaroth sous sa domination, profitant des revenus qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter?

Décidant que c'était là les affaires des Hommes, et non les siennes, Andùnë se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Glaer l'y attendait sagement et hennit en la voyant, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

-Tu t'es attaché à moi, toi, murmura-t-elle en flattant son encolure avant de le seller avec des gestes devenus habituels. Elle l'enfourcha ensuite et ne put retenir une grimace quand sa blessure se rappela à elle. Elle était loin d'être guérie. Très loin. La douleur lui fit tourner la tête et elle tangua légèrement. Secouant la tête, elle se reprit et ordonna à Glaer d'avancer. Elle avait déjà connu pire en douleur. Elle pourrait tenir.

Comme si le cheval voulait la ménager, il alla lentement et refusa toute tentative pour le faire avancer plus vite. Plus la journée avançait, plus Andùnë perdait des forces. Sous sa forme humanoïde, elle avait bien trop peu d'endurance. Avisant un recoin dans le paysage accidenté qu'ils traversaient, elle y mena Glaer et s'y traîna avec difficulté. Faisant fi des conséquences, elle se retransforma en dragonne et s'endormit derechef, son esprit vaincu par la fatigue.

Elle perdit la notion du temps et ne sut pas combien de temps elle dormit. Mais une présence la réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et un profond grondement fit trembler la colline que son corps formait. Elle entendit un cri stupéfait. Elle crut reconnaître la voix. Dressant la tête, elle regarda l'imprudent qui s'était approché d'une dragonne pendant qu'elle dormait.

Radagast.

-Vous !, s'exclama-t-elle, plus que surprise, Que faites-vous là ?

-Et bien, dit le Mage en se redressant, époussetant au passage ses effets qui avaient mordu la poussière, Je me suis dit qu'une confrontation avec Smaug pouvait mal tourner et que dans ce cas-là, vous pourriez avoir besoin de mes services.

-Vos services ?

-Oui, oui. Votre plaie est belle maintenant et vos capacités naturelles de guérison peuvent faire tous leurs effets.

A ces mots, Andùnë dressa les oreilles et voulut regarder sa blessure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sa nuque de ses yeux. Alors elle darda sa langue qui lui renvoya un goût d'herbes médicinales.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai désinfecté et posé un cataplasme. Vous dormiez profondément.

-Trop, marmonna la dragonne. Penser qu'elle avait été à la merci du Mage, soit-il son allié, jetait une ombre sur son esprit. Elle se leva et s'ébroua, notant avec un petit sourire que là où Radagast avait initié un mouvement de recul, Glaer n'avait pas bougé d'un sabot.

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Le Mage Brun haussa un sourcil surpris. Depuis quand Andùnë demandait la permission de se voir accorder une faveur alors qu'elle s'estimait en droit de le faire puisque travaillant pour Gandalf ? Son échec, car Radagast ne doutait bien que s'en était un, devait lui peser plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

-Que vous faut-il ?

-Je voudrai que vous gardiez Glaer quelques temps et que vous l'emmeniez chez vous à Rhosgobel. Je viendrai l'y chercher quand je repartirai vers l'ouest.

-Et où allez-vous, si je puis m'en enquérir ?

Les yeux d'Andùnë se firent lointains et le Mage crut qu'elle allait s'envoler sans lui répondre. Mais elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

-Chercher l'illusion d'être entourée des miens. Dans le passé.

Et sur ces paroles tristes, prononcées d'un ton douloureux, ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand et leur membrane dorée brilla sous le soleil. Bientôt elle ne fut qu'un point dans le ciel. Glaer hennit de protestation en se rendant compte que sa maîtresse ne piquait pas pour venir l'attraper dans ses serres. Radagast mit plusieurs minutes à le calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Andùnë avait disparu à l'horizon.

En direction du nord.

* * *

L'orage la poussa à atterrir plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sa blessure la lançait encore. _« Mieux vaut ne pas tenter Morgoth. »_ Sentir sous ses pattes la roche de la Terre des Dragons après tant d'années passées loin d'elle lui envoya une si grosse boule de nostalgie qu'elle en resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Si les dragons pouvaient pleurer, elle serait certainement en train de le faire. Mais leurs yeux étaient protégés par des couches de voile qui empêchaient une telle action. Cela n'empêchait pas que son cœur, lui, pleurait en silence.

Elle inspira longuement, gonflant ses gros poumons, avant de se décider à faire quelques pas pour aller enfin se mettre à l'abri. La pluie qui dégoulinait sur ses écailles faisait ressortir le rouge de sa cuirasse et les rayures plus foncées qui la marbraient.

N'y tenant plus, Andùnë ressortit la tête de la caverne et poussa un long cri. Il déchira la nuit et la pluie et la Terre des Dragons vibra de son écho. Mais rien ne lui fut répondu. Andùnë ne désespéra pas. Pendant les heures sans fin de cette nuit, son cri s'éleva en continuité et fut entendu jusqu'à Mirkwook même. Les Elfes s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter et frémirent devant tant de tristesse. Ils ne surent pas quelle créature le poussait mais ils en eurent pitié.

Il y avait tant de solitude.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, quand le jour vint chasser les ombres de la nuit, et par là l'espoir qu'elles cachent quelque chose, qu'Andùnë permit à l'évidence de s'installer dans son esprit.

Il n'y avait plus un seul dragon en la Terre des Dragons.

Smaug et elle étaient les derniers des Grands Vers. Et elle se doutait bien que le grand doré serait tué dans les années à venir. Rien de bon ne pouvait advenir à un voleur et un meurtrier comme lui.

S'abandonnant à sa douleur, Andùnë laissa sortir un dernier cri. Un son lugubre. Puis, vidée de ses forces, elle se laissa couler à terre, gémissant pitoyablement.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Se levant par la force de l'habitude, elle sortit à pas lents de la caverne. Alors qu'elle allait partir définitivement de la Terre des Dragons, devenue une terre sans habitants, son regard se perdit dans les hauts pics et les défilés abruptes. Une idée lui vint en un jaillissement soudain.

Elle ouvrit les ailes et décolla. Mais plus en direction du sud-ouest. Non. Vers le nord. Vers le plus haut sommet de la Terre des Dragons. L'épreuve du passage à l'âge adulte. Chassée de sa demeure trop jeune, elle n'avait pu s'y frotter. Il était maintenant temps de le faire.

L'air devint froid et si violent que quelques écailles volèrent en éclat. Andùnë n'en eut cure. Et elle continua son ascension. Le souffle lui manqua, ses poumons se firent douloureux, réclamant un oxygène bien trop rare. Elle s'en moqua éperdument. Et accéléra ses battements. Ses ailes se couvrirent de givre et leurs claquements se firent plus sonores. Elle ne les écouta pas. Et garda ses yeux fichés sur le pic qui se rapprochait. Sa vue se troubla et le pic ne devint qu'un point indistinct. Elle grogna. Le souffle glacé s'infiltra dans sa gorge, presque à en faire mourir sa flamme. Et ses griffes arrachèrent un morceau de roc. Elle avait atteint le pic.

Alors ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses ailes retombèrent mollement. Et elle chut.

Le fouet du vent finit par la faire reprendre conscience. Conscience que le sol s'approchait à grande vitesse. Mais ses ailes étaient prisonnières de la glace. Et elle n'avait pas la force de les forcer à s'ouvrir. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle voyait maintenant les entrelacs d'herbes. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à abandonner.

La dernière dragonne allait mourir en s'écrasant au sol.

La fierté lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle lui fit rugir de colère. Allait-elle mourir aussi bêtement ?! La colère lui donna la force qui lui manquait. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent brusquement, les éclats de glace volant en myriades autour d'elle. Le vent s'engouffra en elle. Et il ne suffit qu'un puissant mouvement de queue pour que la dragonne ne reprenne une position sécuritaire. La vitesse décrut et Andùnë se posa au sol. Elle s'enfonça de quelques centimètres et la poussière vola loin. Grognant de douleur, la dragonne parvint avec grands efforts à rester debout.

Haletante, elle essaya de récupérer ses sens. Tout son corps était douloureux, tendu à l'extrême, frissonnant au moindre contact de l'air. Sa vue était encore trouble et ses oreilles sifflaient. Le goût de la peur et du sang-se serait-elle mordue ?- emplissait sa bouche. Seul son odorat semblait avoir échappé au chaos.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi, choquée, déconnectée de la réalité ? Elle ne le sut jamais. Ces quelques instants devaient rester les plus éprouvants de toute sa longue vie.

Par contre, elle sut qu'elle avait bel et bien réussi quand, en ouvrant sa patte droite, elle aperçut le morceau de roc, noir sur ses écailles rouges, et perçut la douleur de sa main, entaillée par son trophée tant elle l'avait serré pour ne pas le perdre.

* * *

Gandalf s'avançait sur la route menant à Hobbitbourg quand il avisa l'homme. Il était juché sur un magnifique étalon gris souris, une bête du Rohan, racée et puissante. Quant à lui, ses yeux dorés et sa chevelure de flamme suffisait à en faire une bête de foire, notamment dans cette partie du monde. Et le vieux Mage ne pouvait douter de l'identité de cette personne. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et murmura dès qu'il fut à la portée de ses seules oreilles.

-Vous vous lassez de la féminité, Andùnë ?

-Non point, Gandalf, lui fut-il répondu d'un ton à la fois amusé et agacé, Seulement, les chevaux comme Glaer se remarquent. Les rumeurs commenceraient à devenir pénibles s'il devait changer de cavalier. Et…et les choses ont fait que j'étais ainsi quand je suis arrivée à Esgaroth. J'espère juste que le rohirrim qui me l'a vendu n'entende jamais parler de cela !

Le Mage gris laissa échapper un rire. La dragonne avait l'air d'avoir vécu de nombreuses aventures. Il l'invita à cheminer à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit. Gandalf se doutait bien qu'elle était venue pour lui parler.

-Vous m'avez trouvé, releva-t-il tout de même, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir dans la Comté en vérité.

-Plus difficile que prévu !, grogna Andùnë, Mais je ne pouvais attendre que vous retourniez à la clairière.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Plus tard. Je dois d'abord vous parler de Smaug.

Le silence revint. Gandalf ne le brisa pas, laissant Andùnë parler à sa guise.

-J'ai échoué et en beauté !, elle afficha un air désolé et ajouta : Maintenant Smaug est éveillé. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela. C'est de ma faute, en vérité. Comment est-il ?

-Smaug ? Gros mais pas gras. Puissant et véloce. Bien plus que je ne le pensais. Gandalf ! Il n'est pas à sous-estimer. C'est un mâle dans la force de l'âge, gavé de joyaux et de minerais. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

Un éclat d'inquiétude se fit voir dans les yeux du vieillard à cette mention. L'avisant, Andùnë sourit et le rassura :

-N'ayez crainte, Glaer et Radagast ont pris soin de moi.

-Radagast ? Vraiment ?

-Il m'aura été d'une aide précieuse.

Ils cheminèrent quelques instants sans parler, s'amusant simplement des regards parfois interrogateurs, parfois outrés, mais toujours curieux, des Hobbits qu'ils croisaient. Leur venue allait faire parler la Comté pendant quelques mois tout au moins.

-Voici l'argent que je vous dois, fit soudain Andùnë en sortant une bourse bien garnie. Je ne vais pas revendre Glaer. Je l'aime bien, moi, ce cheval, malgré son sale caractère. Je ne le mangerai pas.

Gandalf rit du dernier commentaire et Glaer souffla avec force, comme s'il comprenait et en râlait.

-Vous n'aviez pas à vous presser ainsi, dit-il ensuite, Vos blessures auraient nécessité un tel apport en minéral.

-Je ne peux laisser une telle dette en suspens, lui répondit, presque farouchement, la dragonne. Gandalf haussa un sourcil. Andùnë finit par lâcher dans un souffle : Je pars, Gandalf.

-Vous partez ? Comme de coutume ou un voyage sans retour ?

-Je ne pense pas revenir. Gandalf, je vais vers l'Est à la recherche des miens.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils et s'enquit :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tous les dragons ne peuvent pas être morts !, s'échauffa soudain Andùnë. Consciente des regards qui avaient convergé vers elle à cause de son éclat, elle se tut et se calma avant de reprendre d'une voix bien plus basse.

-L'ouest leur est interdit. Trop d'Hommes, trop d'Elfes, trop de civilisation. Plus loin, au-delà de la mer ? C'est là où les Elfes naviguent. Cette voie leur est fermée. Au nord ? Le froid les tuerait. Alors il ne reste que l'Est.

-Vous pourrez alors vous régaler d'oliphants.

Le ton du magicien était enjoué mais la remarque n'arracha même pas un sourire à Andùnë. Gandalf la trouvait changée. Plus mature. Réfléchissant dans un avenir plus lointain que le lendemain. Plus triste aussi. Son regard se posa sur l'étrange pierre noire qu'elle avait accrochée au cou par un lacet de cuir. Il devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait permis un passage. Ce n'était plus la jeune dragonne pleine de fouge, parfois naïve, qu'il avait jusqu'alors connu. Elle était maintenant une adulte et la sagesse des races qui vivent longtemps commençait à émerger en elle.

-Non, Gandalf, réagit-elle enfin, Je ne vais pas au Harad. Ni à Umbar. Ni au Khand. Ni au Mordor. Ni sur les rivages de la mer de Rhùn.

-Alors où allez-vous ?

-Je vais au-delà. Au-delà des grandes forêts de l'Est. Au-delà de Cuivénen. Je vais bien plus loin.

Gandalf hocha la tête avant de dire :

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance et longue vie. Trouvez les vôtres, Andùnë. Nulle créature n'est faite pour vivre seule.

-Je vous remercie, Gandalf.

Le sourire était sincère. Et le visage apaisé. Bientôt un autre sourire se fit voir sur les lèvres d'Andùnë. Mutin et taquin. Plus proche de la dragonne dont il avait l'habitude.

-Quand vous irez à Esgaroth, n'oubliez pas de donner son dû au bourgmestre. Je lui ai promis comme récompense le tiers de la mienne à l'allée.

-Le tiers ? Ou vais-je trouver cela !, s'énerva faussement Gandalf, rentrant dans le jeu d'Andùnë. Elle rit sans se retenir.

-Et puis, reprit le Mage, comment pouvez-vous prévoir que j'irai à Esgaroth ?

-Voyons, Gandalf, lui renvoya Andùnë en roulant des yeux, Je sais très bien que vous comptez vous occuper de Smaug. Je n'étais que l'avant-garde de votre attaque. Vous irez avec des Nains, n'est-ce pas ? Thorïn fils de Thrain fils de Thror de la lignée de Durïn. J'ai récemment entendu dire qu'il préparait une expédition.

-Cela se sait ?

-N'ayez nulle crainte. Il y a peu de chance que cela passe les Monts Brumeux. Ou même n'arrive à Imladris !

Gandalf en fut soulagé. Si Smaug venait à être au courant, tout le plan était voué à l'échec avant même de débuter !

-J'espère que vous réussirez, continua Andùnë, Sur ce, je vais y aller. Cette région est chaleureuse mais ses habitants trop petits, ses collines trop vertes et plates et son calme trop grand pour un dragon !

Elle fit tourner Glaer vers la route menant à l'Est. Gandalf crut qu'elle allait partir ainsi, lui laissant comme dernière image son dos qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Mais, alors que Glaer allait tourner à un coin, elle se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Adieu, Gandalf. Que vos affaires soient prospères.

Puis le cheval gris emmena sa cavalière au-delà de son champ de vision.

* * *

Ainsi se finit Négociations. Toutefois, j'aime particulièrement mon personnage Andùnë et il me déplairait pas de poursuivre son histoire personnelle dans l'Est. Qu'y fait-elle? Qu'y trouve-t-elle? Revient-elle en Terre du Milieu? A-t-elle une autre confrontation avec Smaug? Comment sont les dragons de l'Est? Ect... Cela dépendra de l'avis des lecteurs...et ne se fera, si cela se fait, pas tout de suite. Je donne la priorité à Peuplades et Mémoires du fandom Lotr.


End file.
